Broken Worlds Arc 1: Rise of Pride
by Wire Trigger
Summary: Four worlds, four different adventures happened, now after four years in each world, four years of peace is about to be broken. Now the Digidestined must unite to beat the returning Lucemon. It won't just take one world Digidestined, it would take all fou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Broken Worlds**

**Chapter 1: Four Worlds, One Upcoming War (Part 1 – Ryo's Farewell?)**

**Sovereigns Cliff – Digital World Origin**

The wind blows in the Digital World. It was dark as four balls of light shine on top of a cliff. In an instant, one of the light turns to Azulongmon. "My fellow Sovereigns, we need to speak... now," Azulongmon said as he flew over the cliff.

A green light goes down and then Ebonwumon comes out by the edge of the cliff. "Azulongmon? What is so important that you need to gather all of us?" Ebonwumon asked, suddenly a red light floats over the sky as Zhuqiaomon comes out.

"I better be important, if not, there will be consequences, I don't like coming out of my slumber." Zhuqiaomon growled.

The blue light comes down as Baihumon stands behind Ebonwumon. "Zhuqiaomon! There is no need to argue, Azulongmon, please explain, you had to have a good reason to bring us all here?" Baihumon asked, Azulongmon looks down.

"I wish it wasn't as big as this," Azulongmon troublesomely looked down.

"Then spill it already!" Zhuqiaomon growled, as then Baihumon growled at him.

"Lucemon is alive," Azulongmon slowly said, Baihumon stops growling, Zhuqiaomon then looks at Azulongmon.

"This can't be happening? Not now, he can't be coming back!" Zhuqiaomon roared.

"I wish I could say it was a lie, but no, he is back." Azulongmon looked down. Every sovereign looked around as they saw the Digital World they swore to protect.

"You know what has to be done..." Ebonwumon looked at Azulongmon.

"I know..." Azulongmon turns around. "We all fought Lucemon once, he took most of our life, we can't win him again, but I the Digidestined can." Azulongmon then closed his eyes.

"Are they ready?" Ebonwumon asked.

"I can't say..." Azulongmon said, "contact the Azulongmon from his world, tell him, we are going to become one once again. Then get the other sovereigns from their world... we need as much power to make a difference. Now, Baihumon... get ready, four different worlds are about to join." Azulongmon said as four different crystal balls shined and showed four different worlds, they were all in night time.

"Damn it! I can't believe we are going to use all four worlds..." Zhuqiaomon growled as he joined Azulongmon at looking at the crystal balls. "It's coming... the great war, the one Fanglongmon predicted." Zhuqiaomon looked at Azulongmon as he sighed.

"Let's just hope the winner is the Destined..."

**Tamers World**

"Don't you talk to me!" Rika stomped at the sidewalk. She was now four years older, she had longer hair, but same style. She had on a white shirt, then a blue jacket. She also had on skinny jeans and brown boots. She also had sunglasses on her forehead.

"Look I'm sorry, I thought you would like it," Takato smiled, Rika grew a bit, Takato was now taller than her. He had the same style of hair, but he had it longer. He was wearing a blue shirt and gray pants along with blue and white shoes. Takato wore his goggles as a necklace.

"I don't like surprises you twig," Rika roared as she kept on stomping. Takato then touched her shoulder, Rika looked back, "you're touching me..." Rika growled.

"Yeah well you have too much attitude!" Takato glared at Rika, who was startled. "It's your birthday, I'm sorry your father couldn't come... but please, everyone, including the twins tried so hard to throw it for you. The least you can do is appreciate it." Takato said as Rika eyes widen and she looked down.

"Okay, but you will owe me one!" Rika growled as Takato nodded.

"Yes, but you have to go back alone because I need to get something from my house, it's going to be a surprise." Takato thumbs up. He than run off as Rika looked in utter shock.

"Matsuki!" Rika roared as Takato laughed.

**XxXxXxX**

"Where are you?" A girl talked in the phone. She had pink hair long enough to her shoulder. She was wearing a pink shirt with flowers along with a white sweater. She also wore normal right jeans and pink shoes. Suzie was just a bit shorter than Rika. "Henry, if you don't answer your phone, I will choke you," Suzie growled as she send the voice mail. "He manages to always be late to important occasions," Suzie sighs.

"So where is older brother?" Kenta asked as he walked towards Suzie. He had longer green hair, he was only a bit taller than Rika. He was wearing a black shirt, then he had a gray unbuttoned shirt over it. Then he wore normal denim jeans and white and black shoes.

"Oh you know, being himself, that idiot," Suzie snorted as she turned to Kenta. "Speaking of which, did your twin friend get here?" Suzie asked.

"Kazu? No, not yet probably," Kenta laughed.

"Kenta!" Kenta heard a surprisingly familiar scream. Kenta looked back as he saw his friend Kazu. Kazu was tall as Takato, he wore a white shirt, with a black sweater that had a skull in the front. He had on his khaki pants and black shoes. He still had the same hair, but now he wore a red headband.

"Hey Suzie!" Kazu pushed Kenta out of the way. "It's been so long since I have seen you," Kazu smiled as Suzie thought.

"I saw you yesterday," Suzie raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, it has been long," Kazu smirked, suddenly Kenta kicked Kazu in the chin. Kazu fell back, Kenta got up.

"Don't push me like that," Kenta growled. Kazu rolled around holding his chin, Suzie giggled.

"I expected more maturity from you two," a girl's voice was heard. Suzie turned around and saw Jeri. She was now tall as Rika. She had long brown hair. She wore a white collar shirt, she had on a green shirt buttoned. She also wore a black skirt with long white socks and black shoes.

"Jeri," Suzie cheered as Jeri smiled. "So you came back from studying in the sea," Suzie mentioned.

"Of course, I mean summer break is almost over, I just wish I got time to change," Jeri looked at her outfit.

"You look okay," Kazu stood up giving Jeri a thumbs up.

"You are a pervert," Kenta sighed as Kazu still smiled. "Oh yeah before you ask, Takato ran off because Rika ran off in anger," Kenta informed Jeri.

"He threw a surprise party," Jeri asked.

"How did you know it was a surprise?" Kenta asked.

"I know Rika, she hates surprises," Jeri giggled as Kenta shrugged. "I give Rika, five more minutes, she is going to come back." Jeri bets.

"I give her about two more minutes," everyone turned to the entrance of the backyard. They saw Henry, he had the same blue hair, but a bit longer. Henry had a black shirt on, he then hard a dark green sweater on. He wore normal denim jeans along with blue and white shoes. "Or ten, depends on Takato's speech." Henry said, but suddenly a shoes was thrown to his face.

He caught it, "why how is my sister doing?" Henry asked as Suzie then came up and punched Henry in the stomach. Henry dropped the shoe and fell to his knees. Suzie put back on the shoe.

"Next time you're late to an special event, it won't be your stomach, but something much lower," Suzie threatened, Kazu and Kenta looked in fear as Henry chuckled.

"Sorry," Henry got up. "Now if all of you are here, where is Ryo?" Henry asked.

"He hasn't shown up yet," Suzie answered as she crossed her arms.

* * *

In a dark room a boy stood as he looked up at the sky. A boy wore a black shirt, he had on gray green pants and black boots. He sat on his bed as he looked down. "I can't be like this, I need to look strong for Rika." Ryo said as he got up, he had the same brown hair, only a bit longer. "I need to hurry," Ryo said as he got his dark red jacket.

Ai stood in the middle of her mother's living room. She wore a pink jacket with a red shirt under. Then she wore a black shirt and shoes. Mako was sitting in the couch, he had on a white shirt with a blue jacket. He wore black shorts and blue shoes. "When is mommy coming home so we can go meet Impmon again?"

* * *

"Almost there," Takato ran as he saw his house. He suddenly felt a push behind him. He turned around when he fell. Takato moaned in pain, he looked as Rika was pinning him down.

"No more surprises!" Rika growled as Takato started to blush. Rika looked as she blushed, she got up. "Okay Matsuki, you either tell me what you are going to get me, or else I will kick you in the face." Rika threatened, but she still blushed.

"Okay, but only three people know this, me, Ai and Mako, and it's kind of a surprise for everyone." Takato mentioned.

"Spill it already," Rika growled as Takato smiled. Takato then walked to his house, "what? Takato! Tell me already!" Rika growled as Takato got to his front door. He got the key out, "look you twig, I will snap you in half in three seconds." Takato turned the knob. "Three," Takato opened the door. "Two!"

"Takato, you took so long," a voice was heard. Rika looked as she saw a red Digimon, it was Guilmon.

"Guilmon? What is he doing here?" Rika asked.

"It's not just Guilmon," Takato entered his house, Rika joined. She then saw by Takato's family couch. It was every Digimon to the Digidestined.

"If it isn't the birthday girl," Impmon said leaning back on the couch while eating chips.

"I don't know what this birthday thing is, but I mean it a lot." MarineAngemon said as she flew around. Rika looked around, finally she noticed by the TV as yellow Digimon.

"Renamon..." Rika said as Renamon turned to her.

"Hello Rika, it is good to see you," Renamon bowed, Rika then looked down.

"Takato... how long has all of them been here?" Rika asked, Takato turned around.

"About three days," Takato answered, but suddenly he got a punch to the stomach. Takato holds his stomach, "what?" He asks.

"You idiot, I have been waiting about four years to see Renamon again!" Rika snapped, but she was smiling.

"Look, she is smiling," Impmon laughed as he pointed.

* * *

Mitsuo stands on top of a building as the sky was getting dark. He has a cigarette in his mouth, "it's going to rain, but I have something is going to happen." Mitsuo said as he then takes away his cigarette from his mouth. "Four years and I have that scary feeling, but this time it's going to be bigger, let's hope those kids have grown, I can only predict the world is going to need them again," Mitsuo looks up as lightning cracked.

* * *

"Lopmon!" Suzie chants as she sees her small Digimon smile, but cry.

"I missed you," Lopmon said as she jumped, Suzie grabbed her partner, she then spun her as they both laughed.

"Where is Ai and Mako?" Impmon asked as he looked around, everyone else was hugging their Digimon.

"They haven't gotten here yet," Suzie stops and explains, then Monodramon sighs. "I'm sorry, but Ryo hasn't shown up yet." Suzie tells Monodramon, Monodramon looks down in sadness.

In the side was Jeri, sitting down on the floor, who barely smiled as she saw everyone reunite with everyone else. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she looked and saw Rika, bending down and smiling.

"Don't be sad," Rika said, "have fun, Leomon is still with you in heart." Rika tried to cheer up Jeri, but she barely smiled.

"So where is my princess!" Ryo suddenly came in, he had a smirk on his face. Rika then gave him a scowl, "now how is my princess doing?" Ryo asked.

"I was doing fine until you got here," Rika snorted, Ryo grinned.

"Come on, Digimon Queen... you missed me, you were begging to your knees that I would come," Ryo smiled, Rika grew a vein, but then her tension lowered.

"Ryo..." Rika softly said. "Come here and I'll tell you how much I have missed you..." Rika smiled as everyone looked in shock, Ryo smiled as he slid in front of Rika. "Come closer," Rika grinned. Ryo got closer, suddenly a whimper was heard. Takato came in as Ryo was on the ground holding his private.

"What?" He asked as he saw Rika walk to the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Takato chuckled as he asked Ryo. Ryo holds his hands up and he gave a thumbs up. "Well that's... good, I guess." Takato said as everyone laughed.

"Ryo, you got here," Monodramon walked up to the fallen Ryo, "what happened?" He asked. Takato then walked to Rika who was still in the kitchen, Takato walked in as he saw Rika looking out the window. She had a tear on her eye. Takato stopped as he just turned away.

_'I guess even with Renamon here, still doesn't excuse her father not being here...'_ Takato thought as he normally walked to the couch. He then heard Rika's door bell ring.

"It's probably Ai and Mako!" Impmon chanted. He jumped out of the couch and ran to the door. He jumped and unlocked the door, then he jumped again as the door opened. Impmon smiled, but his expression went down as a woman passed over him.

"Hi everyone," It was Rika's mom. "I'm sorry I came late, but I hope everyone is ready for a great party from my daughter!" Rumiko chanted. Impmon, disappointed, walked away.

"Well it is nice to meet you, I am Kazu," Kazu slide in front of Rumiko. "You see I am a macho..." Kazu didn't finish as a pan hit the back of his head.

"Don't you flirt with my mother!" Rika growled. Rika then walked up to her mom, "I love you and all..."

"awe..."

"Quiet Matsuki!" Rika turned glaring. "But please it's my party, don't make it about you?" Rika asked.

"Oh come on Rika... I wouldn't do such a thing..."

* * *

"Okay everyone what do you think of this dress?" Rumiko came out with a blue dress. The girls looked amazed as the Kazu cheered. Kenta only blushed looking down. Ryo smiled, but to Rika's glare. The Digimon were just in the back talking to each other.

Rika sighed, _'she did it again,'_ Rika thought, she turned around as she saw Takato pointing Rika to the backyard. Rika got up and followed, she was outside as she saw Takato and Henry. "What is this about?"

"It's your birthday, so how about we celebrate it with the two guys you were a team with." Takato smiled as Henry leaned back.

"Takato thought it would be generous if we both gave you presents," Henry said as he pulled out a box. Takato blushed and lightly chuckled, he took out his box. Henry tossed his box as Rika caught it. Rika then opened it as it revealed a watch.

"It's not a really expensive box, but it's good enough." Henry smiled as he leaned back on the wall. Rika then opened Takato's gift as it revealed a picture of last summer vacation. It has Rika, wearing a bikini, Henry and Takato wearing their swimming shorts.

"I thought it would be nice if I got a picture of all us." Takato smiled.

"You dare take a picture of me in a bikini?" Rika asked, Takato then moved back.

"No, it was my mom that took the picture, remember?" Takato asked as he moved back.

"You dare keep a picture of me in a bikini?" Rika stomped as Takato moved back.

"Look, I just thought it would be thoughtful since that was the first time we hung out in a long time." Takato covered his face, Rika then passed him back inside the house.

"Well Henry's gift was better," Takato eye widen in disbelief as Henry got a small smirk on his face. "But yours was more to the heart," Rika said as she put the picture in her pocket, but it stuck out a bit. Rika went back inside, Takato sighed. Henry walks pass him as he pats his shoulder.

Takato then looks up at the dark and cloudy sky, suddenly a drop of water landed on his face. Takato then went back inside, he closed the door and turned back to everyone. Takato saw Rika in disbelief, Takato then looked as he saw the television screen.

"What!?" Takato eyes widen as he saw Rika as a child, she was smiling and jumping around the bathtub.

"Since Rika is outside with Takato, we can laugh at her as a child. I didn't know she looked so chubby." Kazu smiled as Ryo laughed.

"Look, she looks so adorable!" Ryo laughed as everyone else, but Ryo and Kazu turned around. They all fells silent as Rika popped her knuckles. Ryo and Kazu fell silent, they turned around and saw Rika growling, her eyes was glowing red, metaphorically.

Jeri got up as she holds Rika who was still moving forward. "No Rika it isn't worth it, remember they are our friends." Jeri said as Rika stopped pacing a bit.

"A look, a picture, it's Rika, huh? She looks kind of chubby with her bikini." Kazu said as Jeri looked back and she twitched her eye. She moved away as Rika had a evil look. In a second Kazu was laying the ground while holding his nose. Ryo was too, Rika huffed as she walked away. She passes Takato as she hits him in the stomach.

"That ended well," Henry chuckled as everyone laughed. Suddenly the door bell rang as Impmon cheered up.

"It's Mako and Ai, I know it," Impmon jumped and ran to the door. He jumped up and pulled the knob as he then opened the door. He then had a face of disappointment as he saw Alice McCoy. She wore a black shirt with a gray jacket. She wore a black skirt, black stockings and black with Grey shoes.

"Hello everyone," Alice waved with no emotion as everyone waved back.

"Who invited you?" Impmon asked as Alice looked down.

"I did," Henry got up, "she helped us once, it would be fair for her to be treated like one of us." Henry said, Impmon huffed, crossed his arms and walked away.

"Look Henry got a..." Kazu face was then stomped down by Henry. Henry still smiled.

"It's good to see you all," Alice bowed.

"Okay, now I'm back," Rika came in. "Now I don't want to hear anything from the three stooges," Rika growled at Kazu, Takato and Ryo. "Huh? Oh hey Alice," Rika smiled as Alice waved.

The door bell rang as Impmon groaned as just lied on the couch. He heard the door open, "It's raining so much," Mako said as he shook around his wet hair.

"Mako, your getting me even more wet," Ai argued, Impmon kip up, then Ai and Mako smiled. "We miss you," they both said as they ran and smothered Impmon, to Impmon happiness and shock.

"Okay then, since everyone is hear, we can cut the cake!" Rumiko cheered.

* * *

The house was dark, only a little light shined in the living room where everyone who was guest were sleeping at. In the kitchen was food and half a cake on the table. Outside the rain was dripping, but only a bit as a boy stood wearing a cloak. "It's time Ryo," Monodramon said as Ryo looked down on his Digimon.

"Yeah," Ryo said as he looked back at the entrance of Nonaka house. "Goodbye Rika, Takato, everyone... I wish I could say I will see you again, but I won't..." Ryo walked in the raining night as the raining got heavier and the lightning cracked.

* * *

It was a bright morning, some puddle of waters outside. The light shined on a girl's room. Rika open her eyes as she saw she was wearing her blue pajamas. _"Why do I feel so tired?"_ Rika asked as she yawned and stood up. She stretched as she as heading for the door, suddenly the door knob started to turn. She moved back as the door opened.

"Rika," it was Rika's mom. "Oh, you're already awake," Rumiko smiled. "Oh yeah, Ai and Mako already left, but the thing is Ryo boy isn't around. I was wondering if he was in your room." Rumiko said, Rika eyes widen and boiled in anger.

"As if!" She snapped as Rumiko giggled.

"Okay so he must have left last night, he could have warned us," Rumiko closed the door.

"_Ryo left early, that's not like him," _Rika thought as she looked down. "I have a bad feeling about this," Rika whispered.

* * *

Ryo walked in the deserts of the Digital World. He kept on moving as Monodramon followed him.

Ryo wore a black muscle shirt, he had on khaki pants and black boots. Ryo had a metal glove on both hands, he wore his red scarf along with his black cloak.

Monodramon suddenly stops as he turns around and growls. "What is it?" Ryo asked as he turned around. He then saw a girl in front of him. He was shocked as he moved back. The girl was pale, but she had brown long hair. She wore a black shirt with a skull on it, then wore a green jacket. She also wore leather black pants and boots. She had straps around her legs.

"What are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

"You killed Digimon, but I told you to kill humans, why didn't you?" She asked.

"Fuck you, that's why." Ryo growled as the girl laughed.

"Such language, Ryo, you broke my orders, now you know what happens next?" She said as a green sign showed up under her.

"I'm not weak anymore, my Digimon hit the level of Mega!" Ryo then took out his D-Power.

"Like your Digimon will be anything compared to my Lord," She grinned as the light shined brighter. Ryo then got in a fighting stance as the girl started to laugh. "When it's all said and done, you will have fallen!" She laughed as then a explosion of sand happened.

**Sovereigns Cliff – Digital World Origins**

"The battle has started," Baihumon growled as he looked onto the orb.

"Now then, when will all five worlds come into play?" Azulongmon asked as he saw the light morning. "Only one can imagine the war that might come," Azulongmon closes his eyes.

"It's time for you, Azulongmon, to summon _their_ power, it's been far too long now." Zhuqiaomon growled. Azulongmon looked into the orb as it changed to five separates screen: _Tai_, _Davis_, _Takato_, _Takuya_ and _Marcus_.

"As prophecy for told, these five will fight in a raging battle for all four of their universes and many other universes, but who knows if they will win." Azulongmon chanted.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"Well let's see, oh this boy, Ken Ichijouji?"  
"How about we visit him? He looks yummy..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while for the plot. So if there is any questions, just ask... If you want to help me make the chapters, just ask... well then till I update...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Broken Worlds**

**Chapter 2: Four Worlds, One Upcoming War (Part 2 – Other Universe)**

**Tamer Digital World – Desert**

"Well that was easy," a girl said as she walked to Ryo's fallen body. Ryo had blood running down his mouth and a cut on his right cheek. "You thought you could beat me?" She asked as right by Ryo was the Digi-egg of Monodramon. "Ryo, I could kill you, but I still have other plans, I want to read your mind. See your past," Ryo eyes widen as the girl smiled.

"Thank Lucemon for giving me this ability, but let's get things going." the girl touched Ryo in the face, then her sunk her nails in her face.

"This is interesting... Rika, oh I should go for her first... Takato, Henry... wow they looked delicious," the girl laughed. Then she kept on looking, "oh what's this," she grinned, Ryo looked in shock. "Well let's see, oh this boy, Ken Ichijouji," she smiled sinisterly as Ryo growled. "How about we visit him? He looks yummy?" the girl got up.

"No please, anything, but Ken..." Ryo said as the girl stomped his face down.

"Be quiet, you have no business talking to me like that. You're acting like a bitch." She said and giggled. "I never told you my name, well Ryo it's simple actually, my name is Envy." Ryo closed his eyes as his face was buried in the sand. "It's time to go," Envy removed her foot from Ryo's face. "But first..."

**Tamer World – Japan**

Rika sat down in a fast food restaurant. She wore a white shirt with a red jacket with black fur collars. She had on a black skirt along with black boots. She was drinking a soda as then she went for a french fry. She suddenly felt a pain in her chest, she touched her chest as she was confused.

"_Something isn't right..."_ Rika thought as she stood up from her chair. "I can feel it..." Rika ran out of the restaurant. She started running down the street. _"I don't know why, but I never felt like this, ever." _Rika kept on running. _"I don't know where I'm going, but I hope it's the right place,"_ Rika then turned a corner.

"No way," Rika looked shock as she saw Henry and Takato standing around. "I ran different and random directions, then I ended up seeing both of them, this means something is wrong." Rika just shook her head. She jogged towards both teens who were talking.

Takato wore a blue shirt then a Grey and Blue jacket along with normal Denim pants. He had on black shoes. Henry wore a white shirt with a green dragon in the right chest. He also had on a green jacket, dark denim pants and white and black shoes. "Hey isn't that Rika?" Henry asked as Takato turned around.

"Oh Rika, it's fancy meeting you here," Takato smiled as Rika stopped. "Hey you look like you seen a ghost, what happened?" Takato laughed.

"Takato, Henry, I know I'm mean and can be aggressive," Rika looked down, "but just now I had a bad feeling." Rika admitted.

"You sure it isn't that time of month?" Takato asked.

"This isn't funny!" Rika spat out, Takato was shocked, then he saw Rika's eyes shaking. "I feel like we need to go to the Digital World, we have to go! Something makes me want to go, something is happening. I know I might be wrong, but I never get bad feelings, so please let's all go?" Rika asked.

"You know I would say it's stupid to go to the most dangerous world, but I believe you. I have had those feelings many times before, I trust you, wrong or right," Henry stated. "We meet up at my house, their we would go to the Digital World." Henry said, "I'll be waiting there, go get your Digimon partners." Henry said.

"I guess, Rika, I see it in your eyes, I really hope nothing big is happening and hope that you might be wrong. I'm going to get Guilmon." Takato said as he started to run. Rika looked at Takato who was running.

"Idiot," she smiled.

"Rika go get Renamon, I'll be waiting..." Henry said, Rika turned around and nodded. She then started to run as she was heading to her house.

* * *

Rika got in her house as she heads up to her room. She opened her door as she saw Rena leaning on the wall. "Rika your back early," Renamon said as Rika looked at her partner. "Is something wrong?" Renamon asked.

* * *

"So that's it huh?" Renamon ran as Rika was by her. "Rika, I believe this feeling you have, but I just hope it isn't true, I don't want a big and dangerous fight again." Renamon said.

"Funny Takato said the same thing," Rika smiled as Renamon looked over. "It doesn't matter now, I know it's something... I just hope it doesn't involve none of my friends." Rika gasps as she stopped.

"Rika!?" Renamon stopped and turned around, Rika fell on her knees. "What is it?" Renamon asked, Rika looked at her hands.

"I heard his voice, I heard Ryo's voice, he was calling for help, something isn't right?" Rika started to tear up. "I could feel his pain, something is happening to him!" Rika ran as Renamon followed.

"Rika are you sure?" Renamon asked as Rika wiped her eyes.

"I did, we have to hurry someone might be hurting him!" Rika kept on running.

"And you think he is in the Digital World?" Renamon asked.

"When I was in the fast food restaurant, I felt like something was happening in the Digital World. Just now was about Ryo, it has to be connected." Rika then turned a corner. "Henry's house is close," Rika said. "Renamon don't tell anyone I just cried." Rika said.

"Yes Rika," Renamon said. Rika then turned to the entrance of a house. She started to ring the door bell. The door opened as it was Henry.

"Hey Rika, you're hear earlier than I expected," Henry said as Rika shot in.

"Look Ryo, I just heard..." Rika stopped, she saw Jeri, Alice, Ai and Mako with Impmon, Takato with Guilmon, Kazu with Guardromon, Kenta with MarineAngemon, Suzie with Terriermon and Lopmon. "What are they all doing here?" Rika asked.

"Well the story is like this, when I got home, Suzie heard me tell Terriermon what you told me. She wanted to come, but then today she was supposed to be babysitting Ai and Mako, Impmon came along. So now they are coming, Alice is here because my father and hers were talking, they found out were going to the Digital, so Alice has to come." Henry explained.

"For me it was funnier, I got Guilmon, but then Kazu found me, I tried not to tell him, but it slipped. Then he told Kenta and Kenta got here before you. Jeri just saw us running and she followed. She found out and now we are all here." Takato explained.

"Oh you both are bone heads," Rika insulted. "That's not the point, just now I heard Ryo's voice and he sounded in pain." Rika looked down. "I think he is in the Digital World and he is in trouble." Rika explained.

"You know you are talking about you have this feelings, now what if your wrong?" Kazu asked.

"I could be, but the thing is I know something is wrong." Rika looked down, "you all just have to believe me."

"We believe you Rika," Suzie said as everyone nodded. Rika smiled and looked down.

"Okay then, listen up this is the plan!" Rika stomped. "Kenta and MarineAngemon I expect both of you to protect the two girls that don't have Digimon. Kazu you have to protect the little twins when Impmon can't." Rika commanded. "My Digimon, goggle-head's Digimon and Henry's Digimon will fight the main battles." Rika stated.

"I thought I was the leader?" Takato said as he took out his goggles.

"It's been a while since I fought, I will enjoy this," Impmon popped his knuckles.

"Look we might now end up fighting anyone, but if we do, we cannot let anyone around get hurt." Henry explained, Impmon huffed.

"Are we going to stand around here, or are we going to fight!" Terriermon puts up his tiny hands up. Suddenly the door bell rang, Henry looked confused as he walked to the door. He opened it and saw Mitsuo.

"Mitsuo?" Henry asked. "What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Your father told me that you're going to the Digital World. So I decided to give you guys some devices." Mitsuo took out a card. "This is of course a Digi-Modify card, but this one is different, with the technology we got, we made this an instant portal, I only need one of you to use it. I just hope this need to be used. When inside the Digital World, if you get into trouble and can't get out of it, Henry," Mitsuo threw the card as Henry caught it.

"Swipe it, all of the digivices information stored in the card will make that owner of the Digivice and Digimon come back to the place where you guys left at first." Mitsuo said.

"Thank you," Henry said as he put the card in his pocket.

"Henry," Mr. Wong came out of the kitchen. "It's ready," he said as Henry nodded.

"Follow me guys," Henry said as him and everyone else passed through his living room. Then they passed the kitchen to the backyard. Everyone including Henry looked amazed a circle in the ground that was outlined by metal bars.

"What is all this set up for?" Kazu asked as he saw the metal bars were connected to a computer.

"This is a Digital World portal, once you step in the inside of the outline of the metal bars, all I have to do is push a button and you guys are in the Digital World." Mr. Wong said as he heads for the computer.

"How do you know if it works?" Alice asked.

"How do you think we got the Digimon here?" Takato asked as he walked forward and stepped inside of the circle. Guilmon did too, Henry smiled.

"Well get in guys, we will land in a safe spot in the Digital World." Henry said as everyone went inside the circle. Henry walked in as he looked at his father.

"Be careful and take care of your sister," Mr. Wong said as Henry nodded.

"Don't worry dad, I'm stronger now," Suzie gave a thumbs up. The dad then pushed enter as a light shined. Everyone saw a bright light as they closed their eyes. The light flashed as then they were gone. Mr. Wong and Mitsuo only stood by the computer.

"I kind of thought you would try to stop them," Mitsuo turned to Mr. Wong.

"I would have, but I already did, four years ago. I can only hope they all come back safe." Mr. Wong looked up as then the sky started to darken. "Thank you for letting Henry borrow that card." Mr. Wong looked down.

"Funny I never thought you would say thank you to me like that, but who cares. I guess we only wait," Mitsuo then turned on his lighter.

* * *

"Wow," Suzie looked around, she saw the entire Digital World. Suzie was wearing a pink shirt with red flowers. She had on a white jacket and pink pants with pink boots. "This place looks beautiful," Suzie smiled.

"I know," Kazu smiled, he was wearing a black sweater, under was a brown shirt. He was then wearing dark jeans and white shoes.

"It really beats Earth's Nature," Kenta said. He wore a red shirt, over was a white short sleeves buttoned shirt. He was wearing brown jeans with black shoes.

"Much more different than the Digital World with portals," Jeri smiled. She wore a orange shirt, she had on a small yellow jacket. She then had denim jeans and brown boots.

"I wish Dobermon was here to see this," Alice smiled. She had on a black shirt with a black coat. She then wore normal dark jeans and black boots.

"So beautiful," Ai said, she had on a red shirt, but over was a red dress. She had on red shoes and white bow on her hair. Mako looked at the flowers, he wore a white shirt with a blue sweater. He had on black jeans and blue shoes.

"You all came," Azulongmon said as everyone turned around. They all turned to see the giant Digimon.

"Azulongmon?" Henry asked.

"No, I am not the Azulongmon you think, I am the real Azulongmon." He said. "The one you met before was just a copy, now him and the other sovereigns are gone. I am only here to help you." Azulongmon explained.

"Wait, why did we have copies?" Lopmon asked.

"Because this universe just needed their own sovereigns, and the real Sovereigns needed other worlds to take care of." Azulongmon said.

"Other worlds, universes? Man big dragon, what are you talking about?" Kazu asked.

"There are four worlds in general with Digimon living in them, your world is one of them." Azulongmon said. "Long ago, there was one whole world and a Digital World, but then a war between evil broke out. My lord Fanglongmon, he separated worlds so he could seal the Demon Lords. A group of evil Digimon whose power was sealed in different places. Your world contained two out of the seven." Azulongmon said.

"These Demon Lords... wait since your the real one and your here... This means they are out?" Henry asked as Azulongmon asked.

"Yes, broke free and now will revive the great Lucemon, the strongest Digimon alive. If he gets revive, all four including yours will be destroyed. Rika, that feeling you got, I was calling you." Azulongmon said as Rika eyes widen.

"Wait, but I heard my friend Ryo too, what about that?" Rika asked.

"I know where Ryo is..." Azulongmon said as Rika tightens her fist. He was beaten and kidnapped, he was taken to another world." Azulongmon said, "that is all I know."

"Okay I don't care about this Lucemon, I want you to take us to Ryo." Rika glared at Azulongmon.

"Very well, but in return... you will fight when the Demon Lords reveal themselves." Azulongmon said, Rika smirked. "All of you," Azulongmon said as Rika eyes widen. She looked back at everyone.

"Deal," Takato walked up. "I really don't believe you, but I know you wouldn't lie. No matter what Ryo is our friend and I will not turn back on him." Takato said as Rika looked at him with shock.

"You will go to another Digital World, there televisions will be placed all around. I want you to energize your D-Power and you will go to earth. Ryo and the kidnapper will be in that world. Also, the time is different. You will see technology different and probably less advance. I will see you when you save this Ryo." Azulongmon said as then a ball out of his orbit suddenly came off.

It shined as a spiral field was surrounding the Digidestined.

"What we just got here," Kazu argued as he was filled by the spiral.

"Thank you!" Rika said as the spiral then went away along with the children.

"Takato, you will meet two of the five leaders of the Digidestined. The three of you might be enough to beat one Demon Lord... hopefully." Azulongmon looked at the sky of the Digital World. It suddenly started to darken, "it's starting."

* * *

"We're here Takato!" Guilmon said as Takato nodded.

"We got a problem," Takato said as Guilmon turned around. "Something tells me everyone didn't land in the exact same spot." Takato looked around as he saw plain grass.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Suzie asked as she looked around.

"I don't know, I think we are all separated..." Lopmon said as she looked around.

"Not entirely," Jeri said as Suzie turned around. "Hi," she smiled as Suzie smiled.

"Okay, Azulongmon said we need to find a television, so I guess that's what we have to do first." Suzie started to look around.

"Won't it be better if we find everybody, I mean since we are in an unknown Digital World?" Jeri asked.

"You're probably right, okay, hopefully we will find my brother first." Suzie giggled, Jeri looked up as she saw some of the sunlight reflect on the trees. "Maybe we aren't separated as much." Suzie then saw bright light, "let's try to get out of this forest."

"That would be good," Jeri shivered as she walked towards the bright light. A bush suddenly shook as Jeri looked to the side. She then saw a Gazimon go for her. Jeri gasped as she moved back.

"Blazing Fire!" Lopmon jumped and shot out as it hit Gazimon in his stomach. He fell before he could hit Jeri.

"That hurt," Gazimon growled, "who are you, you're not any Digidestined I have seen before." Gazimon growled as Lopmon steps forward.

"We don't want any trouble, but they are Digidestined," Lopmon pointed, Suzie and Jeri took out their D-Power. Gazimon growled as Lopmon was shocked.

"Those aren't any digivices I have seen," Gazimon growled. Lopmon then got prepared.

"No! Trust us we are Digidestined," Jeri tried to convince Gazimon, but suddenly two more came down. Lopmon face went to fear.

"I think we should get out of here!" Lopmon screamed as she turned to the light and ran, Suzie and Jeri joined them. They were running as the Gazimon trio kept chasing, once Jeri and Suzie reached the light. They smiled as then they got through, there face were in shock as they saw there was a cliff ahead. They stopped and turned around as the Gazimon were there smiling.

"You won't trick us like the emperor did," Gazimon growled, then one of them jumped. Jeri and Suzie closed their eyes. Lopmon got ready, she was shocked as a shadow came down. The shadow suddenly grabbed the jumping Gazimon, it immediately crushed Gazimon turning him to data.

The other Gazimon looked in shock as they moved back and ran away. The shadow was wearing a coat and had white hair. He turned around as he looked at Lopmon. It has shiny blue eyes. Lopmon just looked in fear, the giant Digimon then ran to the forest.

"What happened?" Suzie asked, "I only heard a thud..." Suzie kept her eyes close.

"Did something happen, Lopmon?" Jeri asked.

"It's okay," Lopmon said, they both open their eyes. They looked at the small Digimon, who looked at them back.

"What happened?" Suzie asked.

"A big Digimon came out of no where, he killed one, but the others ran away." Lopmon explained. Jeri and Suzie looked confused. "The big Digimon, it's like I met it," Lopmon looked down.

"It doesn't matter, it helped us. Come on Lopmon, we need to find my brother." Suzie said. "Lopmon can you digivolve, because I see land in the bottom of this cliff." Suzie looked over.

"Don't stand over the edge, it's dangerous," Lopmon snapped.

* * *

"Where do you think they could be?" Alice asked as Henry was on a tree looking around.

"I don't know... Suzie!" Henry screamed.

"Don't scream like that, you could attract a Digimon!" Alice got nervous.

"And what, I just go MegaGargomon and blast them off this world." Henry said as Alice looked down. Henry noticed Alice getting sad. "Okay, we will just walk around." Henry hopped down, once he landed on the ground he looked up. "Terriermon! Let's go," Henry screamed as he saw some branches moving.

Terriermon suddenly hit the ground, he was eating a banana. "It's so yummy," Terriermon said as he kept on eating.

"Terriermon," Henry rolled his eyes as Alice giggled. "Whatever, we need to find everyone else." Henry stated.

"Terriermon let's go," Alice said nicely over the mouth stuffing Digimon. Terriermon just kept eating until he finally gulped down the food.

* * *

"Okay you two got five seconds to be quiet!" Rika growled at the crying Ai and Mako.

"But we want Takato!" Ai and Mako both cried.

"I am here, so there isn't anything to worry." Rika said as Ai and Mako kept on crying.

"But you're a ulgy hag!" Mako pointed, Rika grew a vein, she raised a fist, suddenly Impmon got in front of the kid holding their hands.

"Look I will handle this," Impmon said as then he turned around. "Okay guys, I know you would like Takato here, but we are in a situation..."

"Rika were you really going to hit him?" Renamon asked.

"Hit was just on part of what I was about to do," Rika crossed their arms. "You know Azulongmon could have gave up the heads up that we were going to be separated..." Rika huffed. "Isn't he like a ultimate mega strong Digimon, why didn't he just take us right to Ryo?" Rika asked.

"Well he could have, but he probably had some restraints," Renamon tried to explain.

"Yeah... restraints of laziness," Rika huffed once again. "Look let's find everyone, then we can go find Ryo and go home." Rika said.

"Wait, what about what Azulongmon said about those Demon Lords?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah, but who knows when will that happen." Rika then turned around. "I plan on finding goggle-head, Jeri and Henry... then find and beat up Ryo. Then go home." Rika informed. She then looked down as she was thinking about the cry for help she heard from Ryo.

"Why you start caring so much about a boy?" Renamon asked as Rika blushed. She moved her face away as she tried to cover her blush from her Digimon.

"You don't need to know my personal things," Rika argued. Rika then noticed two bodies hugging her legs. She looked down and saw Ai and Mako hugging her. "Oh... you guys accept me," Rika smiled. Suddenly she felt the two children tremble and shiver. Rika looked confused as then she felt the earth tremble.

"Rika, Renamon, we got trouble, Dino trouble," Rika turned around and her eyes widen as she saw a Tyrannomon. Rika got nervous as she turned fully around, the two kids let go. "This one looks like it wants to eat us," Impmon said as it got closer. "Wait a minute, I can turn Mega, I'll just end this Dino breath in one swing." Impmon moved forward.

His eyes widen as a random black lightning fell and hit him in the head down to the body. Impmon then collapses as everyone looks in shock. Tyrannomon then comes as his leg is about to crush the fallen Impmon.

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako scream as they try to run after him. Tyrannomon then brings his foot down as Ai and Mako stare in shock. Rika looks also in shock as Ai and Mako gasped. "Impmon!" They screamed.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Next Chapter Preview

"As far as I know you're an intruder..."

"Tell me then what is your name?"

"My name... I'm the Leader of the Digidestined..."

* * *

Your probably asking why was it like, the parents let their kid go to a dangerous world so easily. You have to see that they would since it already happened, the Digidestined have gone to the Digital World and fought, it would be nothing new.

Azulongmon introduction would only be fast since he doesn't want to waste time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Broken Worlds**

**Chapter 3: Four Worlds, One Upcoming War (Part 3 - Searching)**

**Adventure Digital World - Plain Grass Field**

"No," Ai said as she saw Tyrannomon stomp on Impmon. Tyrannomon then roared as Mako looked down.

"Impmon!" Ai smiled, Mako looked as in the left side of the foot. Renamon was sliding holding Impmon with her left hand. She stopped and turned around as she glared at the giant Digimon.

"He's alive," Mako sniffled as Renamon then jumped as Tyrannomon spun around swinging his tail. Renamon was in the air as Tyrannomon stopped, Renamon eyes widen as Tyrannomon opened his mouth to eat Renamon and Impmon.

"Digi-Modify! Speed Boost activate!" Rika swiped as card. Renamon then was in the ground as she looked up at the Tyrannomon who just bite the air. Renamon then moved quickly to Rika, Ai and Mako.

"Thank you Rika, Ai and Mako, Impmon is going to be alright," Renamon puts down Impmon as he lied in the ground. "Okay Rika, let's finish this!" Renamon growled turning around.

"We need to hurry this up, so... Rika took out a red card, Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Rika swiped a card.

**Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon... Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon**

"Okay Taomon, finish him off, he is just a Champion Digimon." Rika points. Taomon then jumped up as Tyrannomon followed. "Talisman of Light!" Taomon makes a sign as it moves toward Tyrannomon, it explodes as Tyrannomon roars. Tyrannomon falls back as he turns to data.

"We did it!" Rika smiled as Taomon touched the ground. She went back to Renamon.

"Impmon," Mako said as he was holding Impmon up. Rika turned around and saw the two siblings sadden over their unconscious Digimon.

"Renamon, that bolt of lightning that hit Impmon, it came out of nowhere, also... the sky is clear." Rika said and looked up.

"I know, but I don't get how Impmon fell from that, he is a strong Digimon inside and out. I guess it was Tyrannomon doing." Renamon replied as Rika thought.

"Yeah, but I don't remember Tyrannomon shooting lightning out of nowhere." Rika kept thinking. "Whatever, we are all okay, we need to get out of here." Rika then looked around. She then looked back at the crying kids as Rika sighed. "Renamon, turn to Kyubimon, at least carry them along with Impmon," Rika looked down.

Okay," Renamon said, the wind blew as Rika looked at the plain field.

* * *

"Ow," Kazu said as he sat up. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around.

"Up here," Kazu looked up to see Kenta. "Hey man, you were down when I woke up. You're finally awake," Kenta said.

"Wait where is everyone?" Kazu asked, then he noticed Guardromon sitting down by the tree Kenta was on.

"I don't know, but I couldn't leave since I can't carry you." Kenta slides down the tree as MarineAngemon was with him. "I guess this is the Digital World of this _'other world'_, but I haven't seen any Digimon." Kenta looked around.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm awake, but we need to find the others first." Kazu stretched. "Especially Jeri and Alice since they don't have Digimon." He then started to go deeper into the woods.

"That was actually a great plan from you," Kenta said as he titled his head. "Hey wait up for me!" Kenta ran.

* * *

"Okay where can they be?" Takato asked as he walked right by Guilmon. Guilmon stopped as he turned to the forest.

"Takato... I smell Digimon and human," Guilmon said as Takato looked to the side. He saw a shadow come up, Takato turned towards the shadow alarmed.

"I haven't seen that Digimon before," A voice came up. Takato looked as a young adult walked up. He had blue straight hair that was almost to the shoulders and black eyes. He wore a white collar shirt. He had on blue pants and black shoes. "Are you the one that has been walking around and hurting Digimon?" He asked.

"I haven't been hurting any Digimon, also can you tell me how to get out of here?" Takato asked.

"Really I shouldn't tell you anything, as far as I know, you're an intruder." The young adult said, Takato scowled, he noticed he wore glasses. "But if you really want to know, tell me what is your name?" He asked.

"My name..." Takato said. "I'm the Leader of the Digidestined... I am Takato Matsuki!" Takato introduced.

"Leader..." The young man chuckled. "Hello Takato, my name is Joe Kido." He said as Takato noticed his kindness, Takato bowed. "So what was that? You wanted to find a way out of here?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, but first can you help me find my friends? I mean they are around here somewhere I hope," Takato informed.

"More friends... wait a minute, if you guys aren't familiar with the Digital World why are you and others here?" Joe asked as Takato scratched his chin.

"This will story might sound weird, but it goes like this. My friend Rika Nonaka had this presence that something with one of our missing friends name Ryo is in trouble. We are actually from another world, well when we went to our Digital World, but then Azulongmon, the real one, said he is going to lead us to Ryo if we make a deal with him. We did and now we are here." Takato tried to explain.

"Azulongmon? What do you mean by real one?" Joe asked.

"He said that he made clones around four worlds, well he didn't tell us the actual numbers. But yeah that is how he explained this to us." Takato replied.

"Interesting," Joe whispered. "One more thing, how could you trust me and Azulongmon?" Joe asked.

"Easy, I can see it in people's eyes and how they act. You should no type of anger, neither did Azulongmon. Also both didn't attack me." Takato laughed, Joe chuckled, _'he reminds me of Davis,' _he thought.

"Oh yeah, this Gomamon, my Digimon." Joe introduced as Gomamon showed up from the trees.

"Hello," Gomamon waved, Takato and Guilmon bowed.

"I know myself around this island, I can help you." Joe said as Takato was questionable.

"This is an island?" Takato asked.

"Yes, the smallest, it holds big memories." Joe looked around. "Okay... Takato... since your the leader where do you think we should head? There are mountain areas, a big ocean areas and snow area along with forest areas." Joe suggested.

"Let's circle around the island, I think we would find one of my friends. I'm just worried since two of them don't have a Digimon." Takato said.

"What? Wait how, how can they be in the Digital World or Digidestined?" Joe asked.

"Well their Digimon died," Takato looked down remembering both the Digimon death.

"So," Joe said as Takato looked confused. "Digimon's data are reformed and they turn back to a Digi-egg." Joe stated. "Oh your world must be different?" Takato nodded.

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Joe said as Takato agreed.

* * *

"I hope everyone is alright," Alice said as she walked nervously. Meanwhile in front of her was Henry who walked confidently.

"They are, I'm just worried about Jeri, I hope she isn't alone." Henry thought.

"What about Suzie?" Alice asked.

"Well I was just thinking about here, but I know Lopmon won't fail her." Henry stated. Alice looked down in depression.

"Now Henry, you sure we can't eat anything?" Terriermon asked.

"No, you ate a three mouth full of bananas, you can wait," Henry argued. Alice eyes widen, she fell on her knees. Henry still argued with his partner.

"Dobermon..." Alice said as then darkness filled her body. Henry noticed, he turned around as he saw he was inside a cave.

"When did we get here?" Henry asked. He turned around as saw shadows surrounding Alice. "Alice!" Henry screamed as he ran to her. He tried to touch her, but the darkness pushed him back. "What the hell!?" Henry growled.

"I'm pathetic... I let Dobermon die," Alice was talking, but she was staring down. "I let him die because of those Bio-merging losers." Alice growled as the darkness got thicker.

"The Darkness... it's reacting by her emotions, her darkest emotion! No Alice, look I know Dobermon wasn't supposed to be die, but you made the decision. I have major respect, everyone does!" Henry argued as Alice eyes was going back to normal.

"But you guys weren't strong enough," Alice darkness started to get thicker. Henry snapped and tried to touch her shoulders. He forced himself as he finally did.

"Fight it... it's not worth it, don't be depressed please," Henry said. "You are stronger than that!" Henry growled. He suddenly felt a cold chill in his spine. He looked around and saw he wasn't in a cave, he was in a black world with no end. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in Alice's emotion, not her mind, her emotions..." Henry looked and saw a dark shadow right in front of him.

"Who are you?" Henry growled as the shadow giggled.

"I am Alice reason of living," the shadow touched Alice.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked as the shadow once again giggled.

"You will find out, now I'm going to let the cave do damage on you." The shadow said, Henry was back in the cave. He looked around and saw once again Alice surrounded by darkness.

"Alice, it's your imagination!" Henry snapped.

"You were supposed to protect her," Henry heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw his father. Henry was shocked as his father was holding his sister, but his sister had a hole in her chest. "You let her die, why Henry!?"

"No... this isn't real!" Henry snapped.

"You were supposed to be a big brother why would you let her die! Why couldn't you protect her! Why!? Why!? Why!?"

"Stop!" Henry roared as he fell on his knees.

"Henry... Alice..." Terriermon said, Alice and Henry were sitting on the ground. "Is something wrong?" He asked, "why did we go in this cave again?" He asked.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jeri asked as Suzie walked on the shore of a ocean.

"Maybe is we circle around the shore, we could find somebody..." Suzie walked.

"What if this place is big as a continent?" Jeri asked as Suzie stopped.

"Just hope that this is an island," Suzie walked with her head down.

"Wait!" Lopmon said as Suzie stopped. Suzie looked down at her partner, "look," Lopmon said as Suzie looked forward. Suzie saw a giant white Digimon swimming. Suzie looked closely as she saw a blue hair young man and Takato. "It's Takato!" Suzie jumped up

"Really?" Jeri asked as she looked closely. "It is!" She jumped up.

"That Jeri and Suzie!" Takato pointed as Joe nodded.

"Ikkakumon, stop now," Joe said as Ikkakumon, Takato jumped off with Guilmon. Takato saw the two girls and the small Digimon run.

"Takato!" Jeri jumped onto Takato as she hugs him. She notices what she did, she separates and blushes. Takato does too, but then he turns to Suzie.

"Did anything happened to you guys?" Takato asked.

"No, I mean a run in with some Gazimon, but a Digimon helped protect us," Suzie explained, "Lopmon saw it, but she didn't see the Digimon's face." Suzie thought.

"Who is he?" Jeri asked.

"He is Joe Kido," Takato explained, "he is actually a Digidestined in the human world here." Takato smiled, "he is nice, but also he knows this island really well. He is the reason why I got to find you guys. With his Digimon Ikkakumon," Takato thanked as Ikkakumon blushed.

"Since you're just with him, means you haven't found anyone else." Suzie looked down.

"Yeah, I'm only worried for Alice now, she doesn't have a Digimon." Takato said as Suzie nodded.

"We shouldn't waste time, I want to find my brother anyway!" Suzie smiled as did Takato.

"Okay Ikkakumon, get ready," Joe said as Ikkakumon nodded.

"We have to go back Takato?" Guilmon said looking a bit sick, Takato chuckled as did the two girls.

"Okay let's see, we will circle around the rest of this island, then we will go to the plain fields, they have to be by there." Joe stated, Takato turned around serious and nodded.

"Okay how many are there left?" Joe asked.

"There has to be about seven people left, but hopefully their Digimon will be with them." Takato replied as Joe nodded.

"Okay, we got three people including Joe person and with the three people we got the strongest! Let's do this!" Suzie jumped up all hyper.

"_Maybe that is why he is the leader?"_ Joe asked himself. _"They admire him as I did with Tai,"_ Joe thought then he sighed. "Well come on, we need to find them before night time." Joe said.

* * *

"Are you guys doing okay?" Rika asked as she looked at Kyubimon's back. She was surprised to see Ai and Mako sleeping, they both held Impmon. Rika got a smile, she looked forward. She saw a forest, "should we?" Rika asked.

"It's your decision, I mean you are leading the way." Kyubimon said as Rika huffed.

"Put all the pressure on me," Rika smiled, "okay it doesn't look too dangerous," Rika said.

"Rika? Ryo... why do you care for him so much?" Kyubimon asked as Rika looked down. "I mean you did always abuse him?" Kyubimon asked.

"He has been there, he has been like a guardian to me. Really he is too important to me, I just hide it. I hid it as perfectly as I did with the emotions of my father." Rika looked at the trees. "Ryo made me happy, that's why I can't let him go, even when I said go away, I wanted him to stay. If he goes, I will lose a big part of my happiness. That has happened to me way too many times." Rika looked up.

Ai was awake, she looked at Rika. She smiled as then closed her eyes. She was awake, but she wanted to hear Rika a bit more.

"I only have four real happiness in my life, I lost one already, I refuse to lose another." Rika tightens her fist.

"You're really a strong girl Rika," Kyubimon said as they kept walking down the forest.

"_Where am I?" Impmon asked as he looked around. He saw he was floating in a world of black. It has white light streams moving around._

"_I feel numb," Impmon thought. "I'm not dead am I?" Impmon asked._

"_No, you're not," a voice heard. Impmon turned around, it was a dark shadow._

"_Who are you? Where is Ai and Mako?" Impmon growled._

"_Why do you want those little kids, they are holding you back?" The shadow asked as Impmon eyes widen._

"_They are my partners, they helped me, I can't abandon them!" Impmon argued. "Now tell me where they are? Or I will hurt you?" Impmon asked as the shadow figure then started to fade away. "Wait you bastard, where are they?" Impmon asked._

"Huh?" Rika looked forward as a shadow showed up. "Who's there?" Rika asked. Kyubimon glared as the shadow got closer. It was a large teen. He had white long hair, he had red eyes. He was fair skinned, he was wearing a black shirt. He had on leather jacket, he also had on black pants. "I asked you a question!" Rika growled.

"You don't need to know who I am, you just have something that I want."

* * *

"We have been walking for like half and hour, let's take a break!" Kazu whined.

"Okay," Kenta sighed, Kazu then sat down as he smiled. "Really I thought someone as hyper as you would have a lot of energy." Kenta leaned back on a tree.

"Well you were wrong, even the best need their rest," Kazu smiled as Guardromon looked confused.

"Yeah right," Kenta rolled his eyes as MarineAngemon giggled, suddenly MarineAngemon felt something.

"I can feel Renamon's power," MarineAngemon said floating up.

"You can feel energy?" Kenta asked.

"Every Digimon can, but they just don't know it." MarineAngemon said as she pointed. "It's that way!" MarineAngemon said as Kenta nodded, he started to run. MarineAngemon went on as Kazu stood up.

"Hey wait up!" Kazu argued as he ran. He followed Kenta and MarineAngemon, Guardromon was right behind them. "Kenta! I said wait up!" Kazu then saw Kenta stop, Kazu stopped right next to him. Kazu saw Rika standing with Kyubimon, Ai and Mako were on top of her, they were holding Impmon who was asleep.

"Rika!" Kazu screamed, then Kazu finally noticed a shadow was in front of them. It was then shown to Kazu it was a person, he glared down at Kazu, Kazu nervously smiled. "Who is he?" Kazu asked. "Is he like your ex-boyfriend?" Kazu asked.

"Kazu I would break your jaw if this guy wasn't a stranger!" Rika growled, but didn't move her eyes from the tall teen. He sighed as then shadow surrounded him.

"I don't have to time for this... I need to go, but _you_ will be mine..." the teen said as the shadow surrounded him and he went away. Rika only shivered as Kenta, Kazu, Guardromon and MarineAngemon joined Rika.

"Who was he?" Kenta asked as Rika looked down.

"I don't know," Rika said. "I just met him, he came out of no where, he said we have something he wants." Rika looked down.

"So he is your ex," Kazu said, but in seconds he was holding his stomach and whimpering in the ground.

"I don't know who he is, but I had a bad feeling about him." Rika said as Kenta looked at Impmon.

"Why is he asleep, usually he would fight?" Kenta asked.

"We met a Tyrannomon, when he tried turning to Beelzemon, a lightning shot down... maybe it was a Tyrannomon attack." Rika thought as Kenta was thinking too.

"Funny... I never remembered a Tyrannomon doing a lightning attack. Whatever, at least the kids are safe. Now we need to find anybody, especially Jeri and Alice." Kenta said.

"Well their not far... they are actually close by here, I can at least sense Terriermon, so we can get to him first." MarineAngemon told as Kenta nodded.

"How does she know?" Rika asked.

"Well she says all Digimon can sense other Digimon, so luck," Kenta shrugged. "Okay MarineAngemon lead the way!" Kenta commanded, MarineAngemon nodded and flew a direction. Kenta followed as then Rika looked at Kyubimon.

"You so need to learn that," Rika said as Kyubimon smiled. "Get up dork, we need to catch up with Kazu!" Rika growled as she ran, Kyubimon gently jogged as the two kids were holding onto Impmon as tightly as they could.

"_Wait! Why is this place so dark?" Impmon asked as he looked around. "Ai? Mako?!" Impmon looked around and moved around, but it felt like he was just in the same spot. "Where are you guys?" Impmon asked._

"Impmon," _Impmon looked up, he saw Ai and Mako in the sky, but it was like he was seeing a scene. He then saw the scene start to fade._

"_No! Don't go!" Impmon roared. The scene faded as the world he was in started to darkness. "I don't want to be alone!"_

Kazu stopped jogging as he looked at Rika and Kenta who stopped too. "What is it this time?" Kazu walked in front of them. He looked forward and saw a giant cave.

"MarineAngemon said that they are in there," Kenta said as Kazu laughed.

"Then let's go in there," Kazu said as he walked, suddenly he felt like he bumped into a wall. He fell back as he was shocked, he stood up and touched tried to put his hand in the cave. Then it stopped, Kazu looked in shock as it felt like there was a invisible wall in front of the wave entrance.

"I think something doesn't wants us to get in." Kenta thought as Kazu then punched the wall. A few seconds he was on his knees holding his arm in agony. "Why would you do that?" Kenta asked as Kazu got up. "What now?" Kenta asked in nervousness.

"Okay Guardromon, I want you to blast that invisible barrier off of existence!" Kazu commanded as Guardromon nodded. He walked up and put his arms forward. He then looked up and moved back pushing Kazu. Kazu screamed, where Guardromon stood an explosion came.

Rika growled and got in fighting position as Kyubimon growled. MarineAngemon got in front of Kenta as Kazu saw a huge tree in front of him. "I heard you humans were hurting Digimon around here, well I have a problem with that!" Cherrymon growled as did Rika.

"Rika..." Kyubimon talked.

"No!" Rika argued. "You have Ai and Mako to take care of, with Impmon. I think the two dorks can figure this out." Rika said as Kenta smiled, Kazu only nervously chuckled.

"You really don't want to pick a fight with me! Vine attack!" Cherrymon attack as then in front of Kazu and Guardromon was a heart shaped shield, Cherrymon was shocked.

"I might be a small Digimon, but I can put up an amazing fight." MarineAngemon jumped around as Cherrymon growled.

"Well it can't hold forever!" Cherrymon started to keep hitting it.

"Since you're a Ultimate, it can," MarineAngemon laughed as Cherrymon grinned, he tried to move to the side, but then the heart and he was inside it. "Come on, you think I wouldn't come up with a plan if you tried something as basic as moving." MarineAngemon giggled.

Cherrymon grinned as then he faded away. "What!?" MarineAngemon was in shock.

"Got you!" Cherrymon came from a tree. "Now you take you down!" Cherrymon raised up his hand, he brought it down, but then to his shock. Guardromon tackled Cherrymon back. Cherrymon hit a tree.

"What happened?" Guardromon shook around as Cherrymon growled.

"Guardromon are you okay?" Kazu asked as Guardromon turned around and nodded. "Okay," then Guardromon fell on his chest. "I don't think you are," Kazu laughed. Cherrymon then jumped once again, but a giant heart then surrounded him. Cherrymon grinned , but then disappeared.

"Another Illusion... watch your surroundings, we don't know where he could be!" MarineAngemon stated as she looked around.

"Where am I? I want you to find out? Come on little kids, find me!" Cherrymon voice was heard around. Kyubimon looked around, "I can really tell, usually a Digimon would be easy to spot."

"It has to be because he is nature, he is a tree, from the looks of it all the trees have cherries." Rika said as everyone looked around.

"Maybe all these are Cherrymon!" Kazu suggested.

"No, they would have attacked us, this place was a perfect advantage for Cherrymon." Rika said, Kyubimon can't move around since she needs to care for the children, MarineAngemon is only a prefect defense type." Rika growled.

"Really then Guardromon is going to step it up a notch!" Kazu took out his D-Power.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**What does Kazu have in store? What is with Henry and Alice and will they all reunite? Next time!**

* * *

Next Chapter Preview

"Brother you have to fight it, you are stronger than this..."

"I'm not dead just yet!"

* * *

Hello there, I want to thank those who reviewed and those who liked the story. Well I will try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Broken Worlds**

**Chapter 4: Four Worlds, One Upcoming War (Finale – It's just beginning)**

**Adventure Digital World - Forest**

"What are you going to do?" Rika asked as Kazu smiled.

"I told you, step it up a notch. Guardromon, it's time!" Kazu took out a blue card.

"Where did you get that?" Rika was in shock.

"I had one, when we got to see our Digimon before they left again... Guardromon was able to turn to Ultimate, I just never tried it, now I will." Kazu grinned. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

**Guardromon digivolve to Andromon**

Andromon stood tall, "scanning," Andromon then looked to the side. He stuck out his arms pointing his arm to the left. "Gatling Attack!" Andromon says as his chest opens. Missiles come out and the heads for a tree. It hits as Cherrymon falls to the ground, suddenly the entire cherry trees around loses their cherries.

"He was using an illusion!" MarineAngemon argued.

"Damn you children, well guess what! I still have some attack!" Cherrymon clapped his hands together.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon attacked with his left arm. A hole went through Cherrymon. Cherrymon coughed as he fell on one arm.

"Sorry Cherrymon, but you're not stronger than my Digimon!" Kazu cheered.

"You're Digimon actually has skill," Rika smiled as Kazu chuckled while blushing.

"Okay, then Cherrymon give up," Kazu growled as Cherrymon couched, but laughed.

"You think I'm done?" Cherrymon asked as then branches from the ground connected to his hands. "I will become bigger, stronger!" Cherrymon roared as his chest healed, but then he started to grow.

Kenta and Kazu looked in shock, Rika glared as Cherrymon grew above the other trees. "Now children, welcome to my world of nature!" Cherrymon laughed as Rika smirked.

"Hey Andromon, I know you're Kazu's Digimon, but please finish this already." Rika said, Andromon then was gone, moments later he was back, but on his knees.

"Target destroyed," Andromon said as he stood up.

"He is still there..." Kazu pointed. Then the giant Cherrymon was split into four pieces as his data spreads around. "What!? How did you do that?" Kazu asked.

"Kazu, a Digimon isn't defined by size, all Cherrymon did was become larger, but Andromon was way stronger. Cherrymon just wanted to intimidate you, really is Cherrymon would become stronger, you think he would show off about it. And if he did become strong, I would just depend on Renamon here." Rika smiled as Kyubimon.

"What happened to the compliment you gave me before?" Kazu was in the beetle position.

"That was tense... okay, what are we going to do with Henry and Terriermon? They are still inside there?" Kenta pointed as Rika looked into the cave.

"I'm still trying to figure that out?" Rika looked down, she started to think.

"Hey guys!" Rika heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw Takato, Jeri and Suzie running towards them, with Lopmon, Guilmon and another person with a weird Digimon on his shoulder.

"Takato!" Rika smiled as she went to hug Takato. Takato was in utter shock as was everyone, except for Joe who raised an eye brow. Rika noticed what she has done, she pushes Takato away. "Pervert!"

"But you..."

"Pervert!" Rika roared as Takato was speechless. "Who is he?" Rika asked about Joe. Takato was in the beetle position with Kazu.

"Oh this is Joe, he is a Digidestined from this world," Jeri says.

"You better be strong!" Rika growled, Joe bowed. "So how did you guys run into him?" Rika asked.

"It was simple, first me and Suzie ran into some angry Gazimon, which an unknown Digimon saved us. Well then we see Takato, with Joe, he told him everything. Then out of no where we see Cherrymon, what happened to him?" Jeri asks.

"Andromon beat him," Kazu said as they all nodded. Joe looked suspicious at Andromon. "We needed to kill him," Kazu admitted.

"Now we are all here," Jeri said, "well except for Alice and Henry." Jeri looked around.

"They are in there, MarineAngemon can sense a familiar Digimon, she said that Terriermon was in there." Kenta pointed.

"Okay why don't you guys get in?" Suzie asked, she then walked into the cave entrance, leaving everyone shocked. Takato then chuckled.

"See guys, you are just being crazy," Takato said as he went for the entrance. He suddenly felt something was right in front of him. He moved back as he touched what felt like an indivisible wall. "What is this?" Takato asked.

"I think I know," Joe walked, "when I was here for the first time, my friend Matt gotten depressed and was trapped in this cave. So was Sora, but they can only get out when someone closest to them. I think Suzie is closest who ever is in there." Joe looked at the cave.

"He is my brother," Suzie said. "Okay, if I can only go, I will..." Suzie walked.

"Wait!" Lopmon ran as then she bumped into the invisible wall.

"I'll be okay," Suzie smiled, "my brother needs me," Suzie turned back around. "I'll hurry," Suzie then jogged up as Lopmon saw her partner go deeper into the cave.

"This cave was always meant for those who are in constant doubt and in fear. This cave can also teach those if they make it out sometimes that their can be a new light. Matt and Sora did, since then it's been a while since the cave came back. I never experienced it, but I would love to know how it feels." Joe said.

"So if you exit out this cave, you become a stronger person?" Rika asked as Joe nodded.

"I can only hope that Suzie doesn't get caught by the cave's power, or else, maybe we can't get in." Joe growled.

Suzie walked in total darkness, she then saw a little shadow in the ground. "Henry?" She asked, but it seemed like nothing. "Henry?" Suzie touched what felt like the head. "No... it's you Alice!" Suzie dropped down. Suzie vision in the darkness got better, she saw Alice face more perfectly.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?" Suzie asked.

"Suzie?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked to the side as she saw Terriermon, he was right in front of a sitting Henry.

"Henry!" Suzie smiled as she ran to her brother. "What's with him? He is just like Alice!?" Suzie questioned.

"I don't know, they walked into a cave out of no where. Then they both collapsed down, I didn't know what was going on. I been trying to snap Henry out of it." Terriermon tried to explain. _Suzie touched Henry cheek, her eyes widen as she was then in a white room. She turned and saw a scene of her parents house. She saw her father and mother._

"_Mom?... Dad?" Suzie looked, they were both angry as then she saw Henry, but Henry looked more natural, her parents and the scene looked blurry. Suzie walked to her brother who was on the ground crying. "Henry why are you crying?" Suzie asked._

"_Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let Suzie die!" Henry cried. _

"_I'm not dead!" Suzie screamed as Henry shook in his own tears._

"_I can't believe you let Suzie die!" The mother roared as Henry whimpered. Suzie looked back in shock._

"_This is Henry depression, his worst fear," Suzie thought. She then dropped on her knees and shook Henry by the shoulder._

"_I'm alive!" Suzie screamed, I have been alive, Henry this is all fake!" Suzie screamed as the brother looked at Suzie. Suzie got a smile._

"_Suzie... I let you die, I'm going crazy, I'm seeing things now!" Henry was pulling his hair as he cried._

"_No Henry! I'm here, I will never die! Not as long as our family lives." Suzie said as Henry kept on crying._

"_I could have saved you, I wasn't ever strong enough..." Henry whimpered as Suzie eyes widen. She then saw the darkness grow around Henry._

"_Henry you have to keep fighting!" Terriermon then came and hit Henry._

"_Terriermon?" Suzie looked as Terriermon growled._

"_Suzie is alive! She is right here, remember me, best buddies forever!" Terriermon make Henry face him. "Momentai!" Terriermon yelled out, Henry eyes started to go back to normal. _

"_Momentai..." Henry said as then Suzie noticed the darkness and scene started to fade. "Suzie your alive..." Henry eyes widen, then he got up as the entire scene changed back to the cave. _"What!? Where am I?" Henry asked.

"We are in this cave, I'll tell you about it later, but Alice is still trapped in her mind... go and help her... if you can..." Alice looked down as Henry growled.

"This cave messed with my mind, or maybe it was a Digimon. It doesn't matter, I'm going to save Alice!" Henry growled as he moved towards Alice.

_Alice shivered as she was in the ground, the darkness surrounded her. She then saw the dark silhouette hand reach for her. Alice closed her eyes, then she felt something warm. She opened them and someone was in front of her. She then saw it was Henry. _

"_Don't you touch her!" Henry growled as then Alice surrounding darkness started to fade_

"_You're quiet the tough gentleman," the shadow giggled. "You're lucky I can't kill you!" It was she and Henry knew it."Or should I kill your pathetic friends?"_

"_I will hurt you if you go after any of my friends..." Henry tighten his fist._

"_Really?" The shadow then smiled as Henry saw red eyes. "Alice can go with you, but rest a sure... I will be back. Henry Wong... the next time we meet I will kill you personally. You are my first target!" The shadow laughed as Henry growled._

"_I don't care, you are not going to kill me. Because I'm strong, stronger than you, who ever you are. I can feel it, you fear me?" Henry grinned, the shadow giggled making Henry glare._

"_Let's see about that, I will see you one day, Alice and Henry, but your last breath will be when you're in a pool of your own blood!" The shadow faded. "Let this be known to both you, Alice... you belong to me!" The shadow finally faded, so did the one around Alice._

Alice then went back to normal, she looked forward as she saw Henry smiling. "You're free..." Henry smiled.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"It was your feeling, you felt something dark and the cave decided to make those dark feeling to illusions. Henry felt the illusion of the fear of losing me, so he was trapped here until I confirmed to him I'm not dead." Suzie smiled at Henry. "What kind of dark feeling were you feeling?" Suzie asked.

"Dobermon... I felt useless," Alice admitted.

"I helped you by making you feel like I was here protecting you, the way Dobermon did." Henry said as he got up. "Do you know that darkness, the one you and I saw?" Henry asked.

"No..." Alice answered.

"Wait what?" Terriermon and Suzie asked.

"There was a dark figure, it sounded like a woman, but she was probably making Alice feel more depressed. She says she is going to meet me again and kill me." Henry said as Alice and Suzie gasped. "But I'm not afraid, I have my friends, family and Terriermon." Henry smiled as Terriermon cheers.

"Come on," Henry showed his hand, "let's get out of here," Henry said as Alice stood up. Then suddenly a light was shown as the cave materialized. "What!?" Henry looked around the cave slowly went away.

"Hey guys!" Alice and Henry looked over as he saw the entire group. He smiled as did Alice, they all ran.

"That cave just went away, but how?" Kazu asked as he stopped in front of Henry.

"It's probably because it's done with you two, the cave reacts by the darkest emotion one person could feel." Joe explained. "Whatever you two were feeling might be already settled." Joe smiled as Henry looked at him confused.

"Oh yeah, this is Joe! He is a Digidestined from this Universe, he was the reason why I found everyone else." Takato explained. "Speaking of which, where is Ai and Mako with Impmon, I didn't see them." Takato said looking worried.

"They are sleeping on Kyubimon, I was with them from the beginning, Tyrannomon attacked us. Impmon then tried to digivolve, but then a lightning hit him before he could. Kyubimon took care of the Tyrannomon, but Impmon hasn't woken up since." Rika explained.

"Oh," Takato looked at the two sleeping children.

"The Digimon are aggressive here, they weren't like that before..." Joe said as he huffed. "Takato, you never told me the full detail of Azulongmon promise." Joe said as Takato looked at Joe.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you. We are here because we need to find our friend Ryo. Azulongmon said he is in this dimension. He was kidnapped and beaten, we want to get him back. But right after their might be these evil Digimon known as the Demon Lords who will attack. We made a deal that we will all fight if Azulongmon could take us to Ryo. Now we are here..." Takato explained.

"You're story sounds true and I can trust all of you. I just hope you can trust me. I don't think Ryo is in the Digital World." Joe explained.

"Wait why?" Rika asked.

"Well this world is wired, when a village has been attacked by a Digimon it would be reported on the attack. Really what you guys did was minor, but no Digimon has ever done major damages in four years." Joe explained. "You guys talk about Ryo as if he is strong, so I would think the person who kidnapped him would do heavy damage."

"So what now? He could only be in your earth world." Kazu said as Joe nodded.

"If so, then you guys can come. I will introduce you guys to all the main Digidestined." Joe smiled.

"Main?" Henry was questionable.

"Oh yeah, nearly everyone has a Digimon." The entire group was shocked as Joe chuckled. "When all of you are ready to go to earth just tell me. For now, take a break." Joe smiled.

"So how was it in there?" Kazu asked Henry. "I know it had to do with your feelings."

"It felt insecure, I don't know, it felt like it wanted to take the life out of me. It attacked my fears," Henry explained. He looked at Alice who was looking at the ground.

"Man dude, if it was a Digimon, I would have taken it down." Kazu cheered.

"So you guys okay?" Takato asked Ai and Mako who were now sitting on the ground. They nodded in unison as they went back to holding Impmon. Takato looked down in shame, "I should have been there."

"I was there you idiot!" Takato heard a voice behind him. He looked at Rika, "don't be thinking it was your fault." Rika growled.

"Their mother put them in my responsibility, I was separated from them. It's my fault." Takato growled.

"Stop being mad," Rika said as Takato looked at Rika who turned away. "I mean you have to focus, someone beat Ryo, he or she or it, has to be powerful." Rika walked away.

"Okay we are all ready," Kenta said as everyone agreed.

"Then off to earth!" Joe smiled.

**Frontier World**

"Shit I'm late!" A boy ran down the street. "I'm so late!" Takuya screamed. He was much older than his last adventure. He was taller, he had a bit longer hair, but same style. He stopped wearing goggles and the had. He was wearing a red shirt with a black long sleeve buttoned shirt. He had on black pants and black with white shoes.

"I'm late to her birthday," Takuya growled as he kept running. "She is going to kill me!" Takuya ran faster. He then stopped as he saw a house right in front of him. Takuya jogged up to the door, he stopped as he took a breath. "Go inside nice and smooth..." Takuya smiled. He ding-dong the door.

It opened as Takuya smiled, "Happy birth-" Takuya was suddenly hit the in face by a book. He fell back as his body twitched. _"She's mad..."_

"Takuya are you okay?" Tommy came out. He was taller too, he was wearing a white shirt with brown collars. He also wore khaki short and yellow with white shoes. He didn't wear a hat anymore. "She is really mad," Tommy looked back at the entrance.

"I know," Takuya got up and ran inside the house. "Look Zoe, I can really explain..." Takuya then screamed as he ducked down. A book went flying. "Where do these books come from?" Takuya asked.

"Hey man," Takuya turned around. He saw a large, but chubby guy. It was JP, he hasn't changed his looks. He wore a blue collar shirt. He had on khaki pants and blue shoes. "It's been a while," JP smiled.

"Yeah, I would love to talk, but I was late to her birthday again so..." Takuya then ran to the kitchen. He then stopped in silence as he saw a large knife. He gasped, "oh it's just you Koichi..." Takuya sighed. Koichi chuckled, he looked the same, but a bit longer hair. He wore a white shirt, he had on a green buttoned shirt over, then a black sweater. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"You know she didn't come through here," Takuya looked over and saw Koji. He was leaning back on the wall by the exit to the kitchen. Koji stood there, he wore a blue shirt, but over was a black sweater. He wore black pants and blue with white shoes. "I can't believe you were late..."

"I know, but I fell asleep, I didn't ditch for video games like the other two times." Takuya growled as scratched his head.

"She's behind you," Koji said as Takuya squealed.

Takuya turned around, their stood an angry blonde. Zoe cut her hair to shoulder length. She had three pink pins on. She wore a pink shirt, but over was a white buttoned shirt. She then had a black skirt on, black stockings and pink shoes. "Look Zoe, I'm so sorry!" Takuya tried to explain.

"For what!?" Zoe snapped. "For being extremely late to my last two birthdays, including late to this one!" Zoe growled.

"I'm not that late..." Takuya shrugged.

"It's almost sun set, my party stated five hours ago and your still wearing your damn uniform!" Zoe roared as Takuya moved back.

"Okay, I'm going to admit I have been late. It's not like I didn't try to be here. I ran so fast to get here, look Zoe, it won't happen again. Next year I'm going to come as early as I can!" Takuya put his fingers up.

"Okay, I might forgive you," Zoe turned around. Takuya felt like a flying angel. "One more thing?" Zoe turned around, Takuya made eye contact as she blushed. "How do I look?" Zoe asked.

"I have seen better..." Takuya was suddenly in the ground with a big dump growing on his head.

"And never again will you speak to me!" Zoe roared as she stomped away. Takuya got up as he holding his head. Koichi laughed as he started to cut up some carrots.

"What are you doing anyway?" Takuya asked.

"I'm making dinner for everyone, we were waiting for you, but Zoe said just make it. "Now we are all here hungry." Koichi smiled as Takuya felt bad.

"Did you just put guilt on me?" Takuya asked. "Okay good luck, it's time to make things right with Zoe!" Takuya ran out of the kitchen.

"I give him ten,"

"Twenty," Koichi said after his brother.

"Hey Zoe, look I'm so sorry... I was just embarrassed to say what I felt."

"Okay then how did you feel?"

"I will be totally honest... you look like a hooker," Koichi stopped as Koji eyes widen.

"He did not just say that..." Koji rubs his eyes as he stands up. "I need to go save Takuya from Zoe, before she brings out a chainsaw or something." Koji got up and went to the living room. Koichi chuckled as then he heard a huge thud about a minute later. Koichi then saw Zoe stomping into the kitchen.

"Where you going Zoe?" Koichi asked.

"Trying not to murder Takuya in the worst degree, but trust me, murder will happen!" Zoe growled as she went to the backyard.

"Okay," Koichi nervously smiled. He then saw his brother come in, he had a red spot on his cheek. "What happened?" Koichi asked as Koji pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I saw Zoe choking Takuya, JP and Tommy couldn't pull her away. Then I helped, once we pulled her away, she slapped Takuya about seven times. Then we pushed Zoe away again after her second attempt. She went to slap Takuya, ends up hitting me. Then instead she punches Takuya, which was the best thing that could happen. She stormed off and my cheek is numb." Koji touched his red right cheek.

"That's hilarious, about Takuya anyway," Koichi said as he kept cutting carrots. "One more thing, if you see Zoe with a weapon get Takuya out of here." Koichi recommended.

"I will be on it," Koji laughed, suddenly he saw Takuya coming back in while holding his jaw.

"Hey guys, is Zoe in the backyard?" Takuya asked.

"You realize if you go out there you could be murdered?" Koji laughed as Takuya chuckled.

"I didn't mean to say that, it slipped, like you know everything. It's just I'm not good with admitting my true feelings to girls." Takuya tried to explain.

"No you do not," Koji mocked Takuya.

"What about you, how does she look to you?" Takuya asked Koji turned away.

"Don't put me into this Kanbara," Koji growled. "It doesn't matter now, go fix everything, it's not like you ruined her birthday already." Koji stood up.

"I know, I won't mess up and I do... I don't want JP getting my video games." Takuya said as he went to the backyard door and opened it.

"Sometimes I wonder how he is still alive?" Koji laughed.

"Well metaphorically, because he is good at getting away with things sometimes. Literally, he is strong," Koichi said. "It's funny, I have been getting a feeling since yesterday,Takuya surroundings felt evil, really dark." Koichi looked down.

"What do you mean?" Koji asked.

"Takuya, since I saw him yesterday, I felt something dark. But it wasn't him, it was the surroundings. Like Darkness wants to build up around him. I just hope it isn't something like Lucemon." Koichi stopped and breathed lightly.

"Hopefully it's nothing, I don't want to go through the Digital World all over again." Koji growled.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Next Chapter: No Preview only title... Chapter 5: Destined Leader (Part 1 – Fire meets Fist)

Thank you once again for those who reviewed and like my story. This didn't come out the way I wanted it, but I improvised. So Review Please

* * *

Also here is the ages and birthdays I gave to everyone... I know I might have made a mistake on the first chapter about Rika age, but this is her real one now...

_DIGIMON ADVENTURE - 5-10-07_

Tai Kamiya - May 19, 1988 (18)

Sora Takenouchi - October 10, 1988 (18)

Matt Ishida - April 11, 1988 (19)

Izzy Izumi - December 16, 1989 (17)

Mimi Tachikawa - February 28, 1989 (18)

Joe Kido - July 8, 1987 (19)

Michael Barton – March 30, 1989 (18)

TK Takaishi - November 6, 1991 (15)

Kari Kamiya - January 16, 1991 (16)

_DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02 - 5-10-07_

Davis Motomiya - August 13, 1991 (15)

Ken Ichijouji - September 25, 1990 (16)

Yolei Inoue - June 4, 1990 (16)

Cody Hida - March 21, 1993 (14)

Willis Johnson – June 23, 1991 (15)

_DIGIMON TAMERS - 5-10-07_

Takato Matsuki – March 3, 1992 (15)

Rika Makino - May 9, 1991 (16)

Henry Wong – July 16, 1992 (15)

Jeri Katou – December 2, 1992 (14)

Kazu Shiota – August 31, 1992 (14)

Kenta Kitagawa – June 2, 1992 (14)

Ryo Akiyama – February 2, 1988 (19)

Suzie Wong – November 19, 1995 (11)

Alice McCoy – July 20, 1992 (15)

Ai and Mako – 2/27/1999 (8)

_DIGIMON FRONTIER - 5-10-07_

Takuya Kanbara – August 13, 1992 (14)

Zoe Orimoto – May 10, 1992 (15)

Koji Minamoto – June 12, 1992 (14)

JP Shibayama – September 3, 1991 (15)

Tommy Himi – August 21, 1994 (12)

Koichi Kimura – June 12, 1992 (14)

_DIGIMON SAVERS - 5-10-2010_

Marcus Daimon - April 2, 1992 (18)

Thomas H. Norstein – January 4, 1992 (18)

Yoshino Fujieda – May 19, 1988 (21)

Keenan Crier – December 27, 1996 (13)

Kristy Damon – November 1, 1996 (13)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Broken Worlds**

**Chapter 5: Destined Leader (Part 1 – Fire meets Fist)**

**Frontier World**

"I can't believe you called her a hooker..." JP laughed, Takuya was sitting right next to him.

"She forgave after ten minutes of me explaining myself, I been having a rough day." Takuya slouched down, his body nearly falls to the ground.

"Yeah," JP chuckled, Takuya then sat up straight.

"Other than a bad day, I had a weird dream last night." Takuya looked down, "I saw a guy, but I have never met him before, I just don't know who he was." Takuya starts to think.

"Don't worry man, I have weird dreams too," JP pats Takuya back.

**Data Squad World**

"I guess it's time," Marcus said, "to go home!" He cheered. He was wearing a white shirt. Then he had a black and red sleeveless coat. He was wearing dark pants and white shoes. "Come on Agumon!" Marcus cheered.

"Wait up boss!" Agumon then ran, as Marcus kept walking. "You know usually I have energy, but you're being too wild today." Agumon panted.

"I just can't wait to go back home, the warm dinners my mom makes. I can't wait!" Marcus put his fist up.

"Yeah, Sarah's food taste good!"

"Agumon I told you to stop calling my mom by her real name!" Marcus growled. He then heard a strange warping sound. He looked forward as he saw a portal open. Marcus walked back as a person came out of it. It was a girl, she was young. She had black long hair, shiny white eyes. She wore a scarf that covered her chin. She had a gray sweater, then she had black pants on with black boots. Marcus only had longer hair.

"Who died?" Agumon asks.

"It's here," the girl said as she kneels down. "My lord, I have come to release you," she whispered.

"Hey who are you?" Marcus asked, "I don't remember getting any messages from..." Marcus then felt an earthquake. He collapsed down as he was shocked. Marcus then saw the ground break from under the girl as a small ball started to rise.

"Yes my lord..." she smiled. "Now we both can be together," she puts her hand on the orb. The orb shined as a huge flash and wave of wind was felt.

"What the...!" Marcus covered his eyes, but he was blown back along with Agumon. Marcus rolled back, but he finally stopped. He then sat up as he coughed, "what was that?" He asked. Marcus then got up, "hey Agumon where are you?" Marcus looked around.

"Boss..." Marcus turned around and saw Agumon.

"Hey Agumon, you're okay," Marcus then noticed Agumon expression. "What is it?" Marcus then back around, he looked in utter shock. He moved back as sweat fell from his face. Marcus looked at what was Belphemon, he was surrounded by dust clouds.

Belphemon roared as the dust cloud blew away. "You," Belphemon looked down, Marcus got worried. "You brought me back!" Belphemon roared as Marcus noticed the girl. "You woke me up, you must pay!" Belphemon rose up his right hand.

"Get out of the way!" Belphemon then brought down his hand. Marcus started to run, suddenly Belphemon stopped, as did Marcus.

"I know you..." Belphemon said, but then under the girl a weird sign was made. It started to spread wide enough to where Belphemon was locked in.

"Let's go Belphemon," the girl smiled. "We got things to do..." she then turned around to Marcus. "You... better enjoy the rest of the day." She giggled as Marcus looked in shock. The sign then sucked up Belphemon. Marcus and Agumon were in shock.

"What just happened?" Agumon asks as Marcus gets up.

"I don't know, but we better tell the others," Marcus said as he ran to the Digital Portal DATS made. Marcus jumped on it as did Agumon, Marcus points down his digivice. It shines a light which makes the portal turns on. Marcus then covered his eyes as the bright light filled his vision. A quick sound was heard as Marcus and Agumon were transporting through data streams.

"I think we are here boss," Agumon said, Marcus opened his eyes. He was speechless as sweat fell from his face. "No way," he looked as he was supposed to be in the DATS HQ, but it was broken down. "What happened?" He looked around.

"Come on, we need to find someone!" Agumon ran as Marcus followed, they ran outside of the HQ. Marcus gasps as he sees the whole city destroyed and burning.

"Damn it what is happening!?" Marcus growled, then in an instant, a blue energy spirals around Marcus. "What the hell!" Marcus snapped as the spiral also surrounded Marcus.

**Frontier World**

"What's going on!" Zoe screamed as a blue spiral was filling her body. "What did you do Takuya!" She snapped.

"Damn it wasn't me," Takuya said as then his body was filled with the spiral.

"Takuya!" Tommy screamed as the spiral took Takuya away. Tommy was then over flowed with the spiral as it took him too.

"Koichi!" Koji growled as the spiral took his brother, then him.

"Oh no this isn't good," Zoe snapped as it finally took her. JP screamed as it took him too.

**Adventure World - Digital World**

"There coming," Azulongmon looked down as eleven spirals rose from the ground. It left as it was holding Marcus, Thomas, Kristy, Keenan, Yoshino, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP, Tommy and Koichi.

"Where are we?" Yoshino asked. She wore denim short, white short, a white long sleeve shirt with a pink sleeveless shirt. Yoshino only her hair long, she looked around in confusion.

"Did you do this?" Thomas growled at Marcus. Thomas had a black shirt on, but over was a blue unbutton collar shirt. He wore khaki pants and blue shoes.

"Me, don't blame me!" Marcus snapped.

"Guys don't fight, we are not in earth anymore," Kristy looked around. Kristy had her hair in a ponytail. She had a pink shirt on, she wore denim jeans and pink boots.

"Is this the Digital World?" Keenan looked around. Keenan hair was a bit longer. Keenan wore a white collar shirt, he had on a purple sweater. He wore black pants and shoes.

"Who are you guys?" Takuya asked as Marcus turned around.

"All of you," suddenly all the Digidestined looked up in the sky. "I can answer all these questions," Azulongmon said.

"Wow that's a big dragon," Marcus grinned. "I guess it wants to fight," Marcus showed his fist.

"No I do not," Azulongmon said as Marcus calmed down. "My name is Azulongmon, I am one of the Sovereign of the Digital World." He introduced himself.

"Digital World, but wait, I thought we were the only Digidestined?" Koichi asked.

"I was about to get to that," Azulongmon then moved lower. "You are both from different worlds," everyone silenced. "The world that Marcus, Thomas, Kristy, Keenan and Yoshino are from are way different. Also there time line is about three years ahead from this worlds. In this world the date is the same, but for you five, it's only the year." Azulongmon told the Data World Digidestined.

"Wait, this is another world than their and ours?" Keenan asked as Azulongmon nodded.

"In this world is where the enemy is going to be. The Digidestined from this world and Digidestined from another world are already here." Azulongmon started.

"Wait a minute, what enemy?" Koji asked.

"The Demon Lords..." Azulongmon said, "but the main enemy, Lucemon," Azulongmon informed, suddenly the Frontier Digidestined shook as they looked down.

"Lucemon... is back..." Koichi said as he collapsed to his knees.

"This is not the Lucemon from your world," Azulongmon told, the Frontier Digidestined stopped and looked up. "It's the real Lucemon, not a copy. Lucemon made a copy hoping he would be revived by that copy, but you Digidestined stopped him. Now the real one is going to be revived." Azulongmon informed.

"Wait a minute! Who is this Lucemon and why should we believe you?" Marcus asked.

"One, because I would have killed you, you are all here because these Demon Lords are more powerful that any Digimon who have met. Lucemon is the first Demon Lord, he plans to control and destroy the Digital World. His mission is to not only rid the four worlds of Digidestined, but rid every universe in existence." Azulongmon then started to fade. "You must find the Digidestined from this world, tell them everything I told you. Please Digidestined, fight for everything." Azulongmon then faded away.

"Wait!" Marcus snapped. "Damn it!" Marcus hit the ground. "Wait! What happened?" Marcus turned towards Kristy, "what happened to Japan?" Marcus asked.

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked.

"I was there, it was all destroyed," Marcus said as Kristy looked at his brother in confusion.

"No it wasn't," Kristy said, Marcus then looks down as he starts to think. "Brother? You okay?" Kristy asked.

"So your world? Tell me? What is your Digimon adventure?" Thomas asked as he looked at the Frontier World.

"We are the only six Digidestined in our world, but we never made contact. It was attacked by the corrupted spirits of the Digital World. We all went and got out own Spirits, we turned to Digimon and fought. We then met Lucemon, it took a while, but we finally beat him after that, we saved the Digital World. What about you guys?" Koji asked.

"In our world, there is special team, they are called DATS for short. We enforce Digimon who attack civilians, but one days too many came to our world. We were in a constant battle, but one day we met this Digimon, Belphemon, he was strongest we ever fought, until the Royal Knights came along." Yoshino informed.

"You fought the Royal Knights?" Zoe asked as Yoshino nodded. "We did too, but only two, they are evil." Zoe growled.

"Yeah, but our world was at peace, then suddenly a spiral took us so we are all here now." Yoshino said, everyone looked at each other. "It seems to be night time, so I guess the human world is sleeping." Yoshino looked up.

"But that's nothing," JP said, "I mean we were in the Digital World for like months, but only a couple seconds passed in our world." JP informed.

"Well Azulongmon says it is different, so I guess this world is going to be a mystery for now," Thomas said. There was suddenly a bright light that shined on everyone's pocket. They all moved back as they were a bit surprised, the light then beamed away.

"What was that?" Zoe reached for her skirt pocket. She took out was what her D-Tector.

"It's our Data Links," Yoshino took out her digivice.

"Wait, but ours is call D-Tector," Tommy said showing his.

"So it is true, we are all from different worlds," Takuya put his D-Tector in his pocket. "I still don't know if we should believe Azulongmon!" Takuya growled.

"Either way, we have to trust each other, we have our digivices to show it. We need to stick together," Thomas said, Takuya looked around.

"We really don't know this place, let's just hope it isn't filled with strong Digimon." Takuya looked around. Then Takuya saw five bright lights coming from the sky.

"What now?" Koji growled the five lights landed in the ground. Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Biyomon and Falcomon stood in the ground.

"What was that?" Gaomon asked, he turned around. "Thomas!" Gaomon smiled.

"Yoshino!" Lalamon jumped to hug her partner.

"It's good to see you," Falcomon bowed to Keenan who smiled. Kristy and Biyomon were hugging.

"Wait, where are we?" Agumon asked.

"We are in another world," Marcus said, the Digimons looked confused. "You see there is this evil that is going to attack our world soon. Also, there is many universes, but we were called since we are going to fight these Demon Lords. Now we are in a random worlds Digital World. Still a big Digimon named Azulongmon told us the enemy is here, but I see no destruction." Marcus huffed.

"That's the whole story?" Gaomon asked as Thomas nodded.

"I don't feel comfortable about this place, but it doesn't matter now. We need to find the enemy and defeat them," Thomas stood up.

"You guys have Digimon Partners?" The Frontier Children looked confused.

"Yeah why? Don't you guys?" Keenan asked.

"It's actually different, we are..." Koichi talked, but suddenly his eyes widen. "Guys, I think that's a Digimon!" Koichi pointed, everyone turned to the direction he was pointing. They saw a Tyrannomon raging and stomping.

"You intruders, I'll make you pay!" Tyrannomon screamed.

"That doesn't look good," Kristy moved back. Marcus moved forward and grinned.

"It's time!" Marcus laughed. He started to run towards the Digimon.

"Is he crazy!?" Zoe snapped.

"Too tell you the truth... yes..." Thomas sighed, Yoshino and Keenan laughed.

"He is going to die!" JP screamed, then Marcus jumped as he punched the Digimon. Then suddenly his right arm had data around it.

"Yeah, here we go, DNA Charge!" Marcus moved back as his digivice glowed.

"What?" The Frontier kids looked as Agumon glowed.

**Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon**

GeoGreymon stands tall, he growls at the rampaging Tyrannomon. "Come on!" GeoGreymon stomps, he and Tyrannomon collide as they try to push each other.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon hits GeoGreymon with his attack as GeoGreymon moves back a bit.

"That just stung a bit, but it's my turn Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon attacked at the blast made Tyrannomon move back a bit. Tyrannomon growls, then stomps back to GeoGreymon.

"Marcus make GeoGreymon digivolve so we can end this quickly!" Thomas turned to Marcus, he nodded.

"Okay I need to get a clean..."

"No need for that!" Takuya walked up.

**Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Ah! **

**BurningGreymon**

"What!? He became a Digimon?" Kristy looked as BurningGreymon roared. Tyrannomon ends up pushing GeoGreymon back.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon came flying down as his heat bullets hits Tyrannomon's face.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon attacked, Tyrannomon then roared as he fell on his stomach. BurningGreymon flew up to the sky.

"Here I go! Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon starts to turn as he creates a fire tornado. The fire tornado penetrates Tyrannomon, who starts to materialize. Everyone looks as Tyrannomon's data floats away, BurningGreymon stops spinning. He flies to the ground as he turns back human.

"So cool," Marcus cheered as GeoGreymon turned back to Agumon. "How did you turn to a Digimon?" Marcus asked.

"We have spirit elements," Zoe walked up. "Wind, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Light and Darkness. They all have a Digimon who once was the spirit of that element. There is the basic Spirit, then there is the next level, which is a Beast Spirit. Takuya is the Spirit of Fire. But it's weird, usually the Digimon has a Fractal Code?" Zoe questioned.

"What is that?" Kristy asked.

"Is a Code that a Digimon has, it can be used to revive the Digital World." Zoe explained.

"This world doesn't seem broken, so it might not have one." Koji said. "It's weird, the Digimon said you are going to pay, it wanted revenge. Something tells me that was a innocent Digimon." Koji then looked at the data flying to a certain direction.

"The data seems to be going somewhere, I think it's best if we follow," Thomas said.

"Wait, but what if there are more Digimon?" Tommy asked.

"I wouldn't be afraid, we have about four Mega Digimon, then you six would be safe, since you can turn to Digimon and all." Thomas looked at the Frontier kids. "For now we are all allies, who knows if Azulongmon is telling the truth, but for now we have no way to get back home. So we need to stick together and if these Demon Lords exit, let's hope we don't encounter them just yet." Thomas hopped.

"I guess we have no choice," Koichi sighed, "I trust you guys, you might be strangers, but you guys fought a Digimon instead of leaving it to eat my friends. So hello, My name is Koichi Kimura," Koichi bowed.

"My name is Koji Minamoto." Koji rose his hand.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto," Zoe cheered.

"I'm JP Shibayama," JP smiled, scratching his nose.

"My name is Tommy Himi," Tommy smiled.

"And I'm Takuya Kanbara, the leader!" Takuya pointed at himself while smirking.

"I'm Marcus Damon, the hard hitting member of DATS, that's Kristy, my sister!" Marcus grinned.

"I can introduce myself you know!?" Kristy snapped.

"I'm Thomas H. Norstein, the smart one, not the hard headed one," Thomas said as Marcus growled.

"Yoshino Fujieda," Yoshino bowed, "or Yoshi," she giggled.

"My name is Keenan Crier," Keenan bowed.

"So now that we all know each other, what do we do from here?" Koji asked.

"I think we should follow the data from that Tyrannomon, we might find someone or a Digimon that is friendly. Or a Digimon who wants to destroy us." Thomas looked down, he knew he was taking a risk. "It could be really dangerous."

"Being here is already dangerous," Takuya said, "we don't know this place, from what we saw, Digimons in this area won't know us. We sleep here tonight, but tomorrow, we go to that direction." Takuya points. "Hopefully we hit an area where Digimon don't want to hurt us." Takuya put his hand. "We can't move at night, it would be too dangerous and if there is a forest in that direction, it could be more dangerous. We also don't want to use our best Digimon form, waste of energy and really open. So who agrees with me?" Takuya asked.

"I do," nearly everyone said.

"Okay, let's make camp..." Takuya smiled.

**Dark World**

"I'm here..." a girls voice was heard. "I got my lord out, Belphemon is free." She informed.

"That's good sloth, now we are all almost complete..." a figure came out. "Now we are all almost complete," Envy smiled as four more shadows showed up. "Soon we will control every universe, but first... let me introduce you to our little servant... Ryo..."

**Adventure World – Digital World**

"You can make real good camp fires... Keenan?" Zoe questioned.

"Yes and thank you, something I learned..." Keenan said as he saw by the fire. "So tell me what is this Beast Spirit and Spirit about?" Keenan asked.

"It's like I said before, but one has more power of course. Your Spirit is the the main spirit, when we talked about Fractal Code, your Spirit has the ability to do so. Now Beast Spirit is completely different. When everyone else, but me got our Beast Spirit... they couldn't control it. You need to tame the Beast, but we did, that's just the real difference." Zoe explained, she then laid on the ground. "I'm so sleepy," she yawned.

"Me too, I better get breakfast..." Marcus walked, he suddenly tripped. "Woah!" He fell down as he ends up hitting Takuya in the back of the head.

"Ow," Takuya holds his head as Marcus then started to get up.

"Sorry, I tripped," Marcus said as he was on one knee.

"It's okay, didn't hurt that bad, I felt worse..." Takuya said as Zoe huffed.

"Marcus your hand," Thomas said as Marcus looked at his right hand, which landed on Takuya's head. It was full of Data.

"Wait, but I only hit a human?" Marcus looked, the data then faded away.

"I think it has to do with the fact he is a Spirit inside him. A Digimon Spirit, this can really be helpful... one day," Thomas thought as Marcus looked at his right hand and Takuya rubbed his head.

"So where are the Digimons?" Tommy asked as he sat right next to Takuya.

"They are going to keep watch for tonight, take routines and stuff." Marcus pointed as everyone looked over. Gaomon was sitting down looking around. The other Digimon were behind him sleeping.

"Okay that's good," JP sighed, "at least we can sleep in some form of peace," he laughed as everyone chuckled. "Night guys," he lied on the ground.

"So it's your birthday huh?" Yoshino asked Zoe.

"Yeah, it was a fun birthday, but an idiot was late, insulted me, twice! Now we are here, but so far... it could end worst." Zoe said.

"Well happy birthday, my birthday is going to be in nine days," Yoshino looked up at the stars. "I really hope all this is over before my birthday." Yoshino giggled, then she touches the grass. "I don't to fight for my birthday."

"Don't worry, it might be over by then..." Zoe smiled. "Also, how old are you?" Zoe asked.

"I'm twenty one," Yoshino answered.

"What!" All the Frontier Kids sat up, "but you look young!" JP snapped, but then Zoe hit his stomach. "What!? It a compliment!"

"Don't worry! I get that a lot..." Yoshino played with the grass. "It's still funny, how everyone over reacts about my age. I had fourteen year old ask me out." Yoshino giggled.

"Well that's kind of over-exaggerating..." Marcus rolled his eyes as Kristy and Yoshino hits him the head. "Ow," he cried. Everyone laughed as Marcus holds his head. In a distance Koichi sat down on a rock.

"Hey!" Koji called, Koichi turned around. "Why aren't you with everyone else?" Koji asked as he sat right next to his brother.

"I just don't want Lucemon to come back, if he does, even if it isn't the real one, Lucemon we fought was difficult to begin with, imagine a stronger one?" Koichi tightens his fist.

"Don't worry, come on, it's cold, so we need to be around the fire..." Koji stood up, "and this time we will beat Lucemon easily, like we did last time." Koji smiled as he walked towards the fire. Koichi looked up at the stars once more. Even if it was the Digital World, it felt like the human world.

"_I won't let anything hurt Koji! He protected me before, it's my turn now!"_ Koichi thought.

"Koichi! Why are you over there? Come and join us!" Takuya snapped.

"You're too loud!" Zoe screamed as a thud was heard.

"Ow my head!" Takuya cried.

**Adventure World - Human World**

Ryo suddenly stood tall on top of the edge of a building. He wore a back shirt, he had on black armor around his entire arm. He wore black pants and black boots. He had on a brown cloak with looked a bit torn up.

He looked down as Monodramon stood behind him with full angry red eyes. Ryo had black were it was supposed to be white, his eye color was now red. Ryo suddenly was gone from that spot.

"Come on Davis, hurry up!" Jun voice was heard as Ryo stood on a tree. "We need to get inside already!" Jun snapped. Ryo looked across the streets where the sibling were fighting.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Is The Digidestined from Data Squad and Frontier going to be okay for the night? What is Ryo going to do with Davis? Next time!**

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"You're going to die... that's all you need to know!"

* * *

So I'm going to start at least responding to reviews.

Thank you The Keeper of Worlds and Ern Estine13624

Also "rockstarwm" It's about birthdays, so see the birthday and the date which is 5/10/07, so people's age will be different, but don't let it affect how you see the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Broken Worlds**

**Chapter 6: Destined Leader (Part 2– Midnight Showdown[Part 1])**

**Adventure World - Odaiba**

"Well this sucks," Davis said, he walked to Jun's car. Davis was taller now, he changed his hair style too. Now he had shorter hair, with is combed back. He also has three large strands of hair right on his face. "She always makes me do work," Davis huffed, he marched his way to his sister's car. Davis wore a blue shirt, a black sweater, dark denim jeans and white with blue shoes. He suddenly stops as he turns around. Davis sees a stranger walking towards him.

Davis stares, the stranger then gives Davis an evil glare. "This guy, why is he looking at me like that?" Davis thought, then the chilly wind blew, which made Davis shiver a bit.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us sleep here tonight," Takato smiled as he saw everyone was crowded together.

"It's my pleasure, I mean I trust you guys and you could be my allies." Joe awkwardly smiled.

"If someone touches me at night, I will break every boys neck in this house!" Rika snapped as Takato chuckled nervously. Joe sighed as he closed the door.

"So tell me why is there about a dozen kids in my house?" Joe's father showed up.

"Oh dad," Joe was a bit startled. "Look it's a long story," Joe chuckled. "They're from another universe... they came here because a strong evil will come to this world or it's already here. They just want to find their friend, but they are also Digidestined. I know it sound crazy," Joe looked down.

"Don't worry son, it's okay, I believe you." Joe's father pats Joe's shoulder. "I mean I can't deny it, with all this Digimon, I don't know what to believe." He chuckled. "Hey, this information, are you going to tell someone else?" Joe's father asked.

"Yes, I'm planning on telling Izzy first..." Joe starts to walk towards the phone. He suddenly got a weird chill in his spine. _"That can't be good..."_ he ignored it for the moment.

* * *

"Who are you?" Davis asked as the shadow revealed to be Ryo. "Didn't I met you before?" Davis asked, "you look so familiar."

"You," Ryo spoke, his voice wasn't the same, it was like two people talking. "I need to kill you," Ryo glared, Monodramon then walked up.

"Wait! Who are you!?" Davis snapped, Ryo only stays silent. "What do you want? Who are you?" Davis tightens his fist. "I asked you a question!"

"You're going to die..." Ryo closes his eyes, "that's all you need to know!" Ryo growls, Davis was shocked. Monodramon was in front of his face ready to take his head off.

* * *

"Really!? That sounds amazing!" Izzy cheered. "Azulongmon, and the real one, other universe Destined, Demon Lords!" Izzy cheered once again from the phone.

"Yeah, you sound like a mad scientist, look Izzy, tell everyone else. I'm going to introduce you to them tomorrow." Joe informed.

"Yes that would be great, talk to you tommorow!" Izzy immediately hung up. Joe looked at the phone and smiled.

"I just hope nothing big happens," Joe puts down the phone.

* * *

"What?" Ryo looked to the left. He saw Monodramon smashed into a wall.

"Sorry, but Davis was in trouble." Veemon boasts as he stands in front of Davis.

"A second later and my head would have been ripped off." Davis laughed, Veemon cheers. "Now you, who are you? Why are you attacking me?" Davis asked.

"You don't need to know," Ryo said as his digivice started to glow bright. Davis looked to his right, he chuckled as a sweat dropped from his face.

"You want our Digimon to go then?" Davis took out his digivice. It glowed and Veemon growled at what was Strikedramon.

**Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon**

"Okay let's go ExVeemon!" Davis jumped on his back. "Go up!" Davis ordered, ExVeemon was confused. "I said go up!" Davis ordered once more. ExVeemon then started to fly up.

"Why are we going up?" ExVeemon asked. "The enemy is down there!"

"So is my parents and sister," Davis informed. "The Digmon might not fly, but I refuse to let my family get involved."

"Watch out!" ExVeemon snapped, he moved backwards as Strikedramon went up. Davis holds on, Strikedramon was now falling to the ground.

"Now! Attack!" Davis pointed.

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon opened his arms so his chest could charge up the attack. It went for Strikedramon, but Strikedramon just went down as the attack missed. "Damn it! Missed!" ExVeemon growls.

"Don't worry, he is falling so the target isn't easy to..."

"Watch Out!" ExVeemon moved forward, Strikedramon comes up as he cut through Davis left side of his back. Davis screamed as holds on tight to his Digimon. "Davis are you okay?" ExVeemon asked.

"Yeah, just a little..." Strikedramon comes down and cuts Davis' left shoulder. Davis coughs, he falls back.

"No!" ExVeemon screams, he turns around. "V-Punch!" ExVeemon punches Strikedramon back to the ground. ExVeemon then glides down, he catches Davis. ExVeemon then moves to the top a building. He lets Davis go on his feet, Davis drops to his knees. "Are you okay?" ExVeemon asked, he saw the two cuts, they were deep. "You're hurt! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"No! Beat Strikedramon first, he might hurt others," Davis got up, he was moving around and shaking. "I didn't think Digimon would pack this much of a punch." Davis looked at his back.

"Okay," ExVeemon flew up. "I'll fight Strikedramon here, but once I'm done with him. You're going to the nearest hospital!" ExVeemon puts his defense up.

"I just came back from my vacation from Hong Kong, only to get two deep cuts in my body." Davis laughed, he sat down. ExVeemon eyes widened.

"Here he comes!" ExVeemon screamed, Strikedramon was already so close. _"He's fast!"_ ExVeemon moved down as Strikedramon passed over him and Davis to another building.

"ExVeemon, he moves faster in a linear motion!" Davis noticed, Strikedramon was behind him. Davis turned around, _"shit..."_ he thought. Then there was a explosion through the building.

* * *

"Okay guys, it's about sleep time. So I'm going to turn off the lights." Joe said opening the door.

"We're not little kids, we can do it on our own!" Rika snapped, Joe nervously walked reached for the switch.

"Joe!" Joe's father screamed. Joe then ran to his father, his father was sitting on the couch.

"What is..." Joe eyes widened as he saw the Television. It showed a replay video of Strikedramon attacking ExVeemon. "That's Davis' Digmon..." Joe shakes, then the image showed a building that was broken right down the middle.

"This isn't good," Joe said. Then the camera turned as a boy was walking towards Strikedramon.

"That's Ryo!" Ai screamed, Joe turned around shocked.

"What!?" Takato and Rika snapped in the other room.

* * *

"Daisuke are you okay?" ExVeemon asked, he saw Davis leaning on the side of the building wall. He saw a cut by his right leg. "Can you move?" Exveemon asked.

"Yes, but it hurts," Davis got up and limped. "Let's get out of here, we can't let anymore damage be done." Davis said, ExVeemon agreed and nodded.

ExVeemon punched a hole in the wall. He was carrying Davis, he jumped down to the building. Once there, he lets Davis down. "Davis, go to a hospital, probably the others will..." ExVeemon stops as he looks forward, he growls. Davis turns around and sees Ryo with Monodramon walking.

"What!? You give up?" Davis smirked as he stood up. His body felt numb, but he didn't care.

"It's time for you to die... Bio-merge activate!" Ryo grinned, Monodramon then glowed, Ryo was encased in it. A Digimon stood tall as Davis looked confused.

"Did he just combined with his Digimon?" Davis asked.

"Davis... get away... this one is a Mega!" ExVeemon growled, "this isn't good," he shivered. Davis moved back a bit, he chuckled nervously. Justimon then jumps up, he quickly goes for a punch. "Damn!"

Justimon's body was suddenly thrown to the building that he broke when he was Strikedramon.

"You're attacking one of my friend..." Tai said. He looked the same, but he had a small grown goatee. He was tall, he wore a navy blue shirt. He hand on khaki shorts and black slippers. "I wake up from a huge explosion, then see the news. You know how cranky I am now," Tai growled. "It's also good to see you Davis." Tai smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, never better to see you," Davis smiled.

"You're okay!?" Davis turned around, Kari ran with Gatomon. Kari never really grew, only her hair grew. She was wearing pink pajamas shirt and pants with white slippers. "You're bleeding!" Kari gasped.

"I'm okay," Davis tried to stand straight. Davis saw WarGreymon land in front of him. "Thank you WarGreymon," Davis smiled.

"Don't thank me yet," WarGreymon faced the hole in the wall. "He isn't done just yet..." WarGreymon said, then all of a sudden. Justimon broke from the roof of the building. WarGreymon heads to his direction.

"Did you see him combine?" Davis asked.

"From a distance, I don't know what kid of Digivolution it is, but we need to defeat this guy!" Taichi growled.

"He is stronger than WarGreymon, only one mistake from that Digimon then WarGreymon might win." Gatomon looked up at the two Mega Digimon colliding.

"WarGreymon will... arg!" Davis holds his body as he collapsed to his knees.

"Davis!" Kari dropped and checked on him. "You have two deep wounds, we need to get you to a hospital!" Kari suggested.

"Okay," Davis breathed heavily while getting up.

"Watch out!" Tai ran, WarGreymon landed on his fee,t creating a crater under him. WarGreymon then made his shield as an electric ball hits in, moving WarGreymon back.

"This guy is strong and skilled," WarGreymon puts his shield back. "Tai, everyone, take cover, it's going to get explosive!" WarGreymon flew up to the air.

"Okay, Tai I'm going to take him, ExVeemon you're going to fly us. Gatomon, come with us." Kari said, she looked at Davis who was majorly injured.

"I'm okay," Davis whispered.

"No you're not," Kari snapped. "Let's go," Kari then stopped, Justimon was to her left, she looked over as he was getting ready to punch her. Her eyes widen, but suddenly a blast hits Justimon moving him away. Kari gasps and almost falls, but she holds her stance. Tai turns around and sees Gallantmon pointing his shield. He also sees Rika and Henry with Terriermon by him along with Joe.

"Joe..." Tai said as Joe ran along with Rika and Henry. "Who are you guys?" Taichi asked.

"I'm Rika and this Henry, look we don't have time to explain. Takato!" Rika turned around.

"Yeah! I'm going to go after Ryo, don't worry!" Gallantmon then flew forward.

"Who is Ryo?" Taichi asked Rika.

"He is the guy you were just against, Justimon in a way." Rika looked at Davis, "what happened to him?" Rika asked. "Don't tell me Ryo did that?" Rika asked.

"I think so," Joe looked at Davis, "I brought my special aid case. Kari, I'm going to need your help." Joe said as he saw Davis' cuts.

"Wait a minute, Joe you know them?" Tai asked.

"Yes, but right now isn't the time to explain. Izzy was supposed to tell you, but I guess that didn't happen. For now support WarGreymon!" Joe screams as he takes out gauze.

"He is our friend, he was kidnapped and now is controlled," Rika said and she turned around to look at Gallantmon who was battling Justimon. "Please, he is not the real enemy!" Rika stated looking down.

"Rika, I'm going in, I guess we have to knock out Justimon." Henry walked up. "Ready Terriermon!" Henry looked at his partner.

"Ready!"

**Bio-merge Activate!**

**Terriermon Bio-merge to MegaGargomon**

The large Digimon stomped as Taichi, Hikari and Joe looked in shock. Davis only was a bit surprised.

"So that's how that's the evolution Takato and Guilmon used,"Joe looked in amazement.

"Bio-merge, what is it?" Kari asked.

"It a evolution where a Tamer and Digimon combine. They made a strong Digimon which can be controlled by the Tamer. It's the ultimate collaboration evolution, from what you're telling me, you don't have this in your world." Rika looked back.

"No we don't, but at least the odds are against Justimon," Taichi grinned as he got up. He noticed now WarGreymon and Gallantmon were fighting together.

* * *

"This sucks! Why do we have to wait here!?" Kazu huffed crossing his arms.

"Because Takato and the others don't want us to be a part of the fight. I mean other then MarineAngemon... we are all just going to get in the way. Some of us don't even have Digimon..." Jeri looked down.

"It still doesn't matter, I'm going!" Kazu got up.

"And what? Be logical, you or anyone else here won't stand a minute against Justimon, even with Takato, Henry and Rika there. The only Digimon that can fight Justimon with them is Beelzemon, but Impmon is down." Kenta looked at the two twins comforting the little Digimon.

"Then why did Joe get to go? His Digimon can only get to Champion level." Kazu argued.

"That maybe right, but his friend is here, he is also going to be a doctor from what he told us. We just see and wait," Kenta looked back at the television. Kazu growled as he turned around.

"Kazu?" Guardromon asked as Kazu walked to the backyard of the house. "Kazu where are you going?" Guardromon asked, but he didn't follow.

"Kazu," Kenta sighed. He knew his best friend didn't want to feel worthless.

* * *

"I don't know who you are, but you are putting up a good fight." WarGreymon flew up along with Gallantmon. MegaGargomon was right behind them.

"We have the same opponent, but different reasons to fight, but please don't kill him." Terriermon said.

"It's kind of hard when he is trying to kill me," WarGreymon said as Justimon was on the ground. Justimon's right hand suddenly turned to the Voltage Blade. Justimon then flies up towards WarGreymon.

"Like you're going to get us!" MegaGargomon screamed, "Giant Missiles!" MegaGargomon lets out his two giant missiles as they head for Justimon. Justimon cuts one as both explode. A huge cloud was made, the three mega Digimon get go on the defense.

"Look around, he is fast!" Gallantmon commanded, his eyes widened. He turned around and put his shield in front of him. He was suddenly hit by something making him go through the dust cloud to the other side. "Who was that?" Takato asked.

"I don't know, but I think it was Justimon," Guilmon responded.

"I knew he was fast, but not this fast," Takato growled, he then saw Justimon come out with a huge right metal hand. "Let's do this!" Takato roared. Gallantmon puts his shield forward. Then all the marks glows, it starts to store power in. "Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon let out, the shield then fires energy out of the shield. Justimon stops and puts his Thunderclap hand forward. The blast touches his hand, but it does no damage. Gallantmon keeps firing, but then stops. Justimon then starts to move forward.

"Terra Force!" A huge ball came and hit Justimon in the back making him stop.

"Ha!" Gallantmon screams while the shield let out the beam of energy once more. The beam hits Justimon directly pushing him through the fading cloud. Gallantmon then stops firing. MegaGargomon suddenly drops his hand downward which collides with Justimon. Justimon's body is dropped to the street. The street's concrete rises from the ground while Justimon was buried.

"We did good teamwork," Henry smiled, Gallantmon and WarGreymon nodded.

"But he isn't done," WarGreymon looked down. "It doesn't seem like he is digging under us, so we wait." WarGreymon said.

"Ryo," Rika looked, she heard a loud scream and turned around. It was Joe giving Davis some alcohol for his deep cuts.

"Davis look you need to hold it!" Joe holds Davis shoulder keeping him still. Joe bit lip since he did not want Davis to feel anymore pain. Davis breathed heavily and panted.

"I can, just finish already!" Davis roared, Joe looked in shame as he dropped the liquid to Davis' shoulder. Davis had a face of pain, but he only whimpered.

"It's done," Joe breathed. "I'm going to now stitch up your cuts, until we can actually get you to a real hospital." Joe took out a metal needle.

"Whatever," Davis breathed, Kari touched other shoulder trying to support him.

"Davis, don't worry, Justimon can't stand a chance against my Digimon and the other two." Taichi tried to cheer up Davis. Davis only gave a light smile, everyone knows he was too much in pain to react.

"I should have protected him! I was facing him as a Champion! I wasn't strong enough!" ExVeemon felt guilty.

"It's not your fault, you said that Digimon was fast, don't feel too bad." Gatomon tried to cheer up ExVeemon, but he was still ashamed.

"You kept Davis alive, be happy about that," Kari smiled.

"Don't worry," Davis voice shivered. "If I could, I would kill that Son of a Bitch, I will tear him apart if I was strong enough." Davis glared at the ground, Rika looked surprised.

"Rika," Renamon suddenly showed up behind her tamer. Rika turned around to look at Renamon. "I think it's best if we go and fight. This battle could take a while." Renamon suggested.

"You're right," Rika took out her digivice. She suddenly gasped, she looked down.

"What is it?" Renamon asked.

"No... it's nothing," Rika said and then she looked at her digivice. Her eyes widened, "I can't Bio-merge," Rika looked in shock.

"You can't fight him," Davis started to speak.

"What do you mean by that?" Rika asked.

"You were so shocked when you saw my cuts, I mean you sounded like you cared about his actions." Davis still looked down while Joe stitched his shoulder.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rika asked.

"You are worried you're going to go too far and kill him," Davis looked at Rika, her eyes widened. "I saw your expression when I said I want to kill him. You didn't want it to happen."

"You don't know anything about me!" Rika snapped.

"I don't, but think about this, I see two of your friends over there. They are fighting him and trying not kill him. So far, it has worked, why can't you. From what if looks like, that guy inside Gallantmon is more brave and can do more." Davis smirked, Rika eyes widened and gave Davis a scowl. "Or probably you're just not that strong." Davis looked into the glaring eyes of Rika.

"I'm strong!" Rika tightens her fist.

"Are you? Then prove it, because I think that Ryo guy might be controlled. So it isn't him, for now, fight... if you're strong then you can just knock him out. Tell by your actions right now, what if Henry or Takato were controlled instead of Ryo? What would it change?" Davis asked. "Answer that right now?" Davis grinned. Davis looked as he saw Sakuyamon right in front of him.

"After this, I'm going to beat you up for threatening my friend and insulting me." Rika growled. "But for now, I'm going to do what I wanted to do to Ryo for a long time. And knock him out!" Sakuyamon then flew towards the four Digimon fighting.

"Was all that nessassary to say?" Taichi asked.

"Yes, I have had that feeling before, I know how it feels to make a hard decision between friends." Davis spoke softly. "She just needs to know, somethings need sacrificing, but now I'm worried if she is going to be any help to the others."

"Okay Davis, I'm done, but now you're going to go to the hospital, ExVeemon, Kari, Gatomon, can you take him?" Joe asked.

"Yes," all three said in unison.

"He is too fast," WarGreymon moved back while Justimon punched his shield. WarGreymon then saw Sakuyamon come down and kick Justimon to the ground.

"Rika!" Takato said, Gallantmon flew down right next to her. "You decided to fight?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, but we need to focus. Also I want to kick his ass," Sakuyamon heads down towards Justimon who stopped himself from hitting the ground.

* * *

In the sky, ExVeemon flew holding Kari and Davis. Kari was holding Davis.

"What would you have done?" Kari asked.

"What?" Davis turns to Kari.

"What would you have done if it was me, TK or Ken?" Kari asked, "like them and Ryo back there?" Kari asked.

"Depending on the situation," Davis replied.

"Wait? What do you mean by that?" Kari asked.

"I mean if you did it naturally, I wouldn't have a choice to kill you. But if you were controlled, I would do what I can to stop you, but not kill you."

"So you knew Ryo was controlled?" Kari asked.

"Nope," Davis responded. "I could have killed him if ExVeemon got the chance." Davis then looks down in anger. "No matter who he is, I still want him dead." Davis growled. Kari only looked in shock, she couldn't say anything to him.

* * *

"Who ever is controlling him, made him strong because I don't remember Ryo being this strong." Rika said, Sakuyamon pants.

"It just has to do with the fact that he doesn't care anymore. Usually when we fight as a group we need to worry about hurting the person right next to us." WarGreymon says, "well from my experience, it's been like that. There is only a few situation where even I got to go all out." WarGreymon pants, he then puts up his claws.

"I never thought of it like that, but I guess you're right." Henry said. "We need to hit him from the sky, that's the only way we can beat him without hurting anyone." MegaGargomon pointed, Rika looked closely at Justimon.

"Hey guys, I'm going to fight Ryo and take him to the clear sky. I want each of you to gather up energy." Sakuyamon then walked up.

"You sure?" Takato asked, Sakuyamon turned around and nodded. "Okay..." Gallantmon then rest his arms. "Don't be reckless," Takato whispers.

"I'm never reckless," Rika growled, Sakuyamon starts to fly towards Justimon._ "I need to save Ryo, I can't let him be controlled by anyone! I'm going to save you!"_ Rika thought. Rika eyes widen, Sakuya looked in shock, Justimon was over her with his Justce Burst arm. "What?" Justimon drops his arm, the ground raises as dust fills the air. Most of the concrete came off around Justimon, it surrounds him.

"Rika!" Takato and Henry screams, then Justimon jumps up.

"Here he comes!" WarGreymon roars as he moves ahead after Justimon.

"This is good," a girl said, she sat on the edge of a building. She had a big grin on her face. "Ryo is doing fine, he already killed one of his friends." Envy laughed. "Ryo really must be suffering, he wishes he wasn't killing his friends." Envy giggled. "With things going like this, My lord won't have to ever fight the Digidestined."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"Kill me, Kill me now!"

"No I won't, I can save you!"

* * *

_So I want to thank who review, but now I will take this time to respond to those who read these stories and other, I'm going to respond to the reviews I won't get to respond any time soon._

_To Show Expert 1 (From Digimon Battles: Takeru vs Daisuke) I do the short to show how I see characters sometimes, how I would think they will be if they could express themselves._

_To Show Expert 1 and Jake (From Digimon Adventure 2: Armageddon) I don't want to say anything, but really I don't give a fuck about coupling anymore, I already have Changes as a Daikari, so no, that's all I can say, that story won't have Daikari in it. I just don't think it should, they way I want to make it, it's going to be retarded, just cause Daisuke/Davis is the main character doesn't make him go with Kari. I might like Daikari, but doesn't mean I choose it all the time._

_That's all I guess,_

_Oh yeah and this bothered me a bit, I'm not desperate, just want to say this. I got already over 1000 views, I get like 100 views every chapter when I update, yet I get 2 reviews. I'm sorry, but that doesn't add up, should you review, if you feel like it, but my stories are made so you guys can show your opinion. So show it, basher or not, I can take you on..._

_Review_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Broken Worlds****  
**

**Chapter 7: Destined Leader (Part 3– Midnight Showdown[Part 2])**

**Adventure World - Odaiba**

"Rika..." Takato spoke in shock. Justimon was then looks up, Sakuyamon was over him with her staff facing up. "Diamond Realm Mandala!" Sakuyamon strikes down, an energy surrounds Justimon while he falls to the ground.

"What's this? The little girl is trying to break my control? Let's see about that." Envy grinned. Justimon flew up with his Thunderclap hand. He tried to hit Sakuyamon who flew back tremendously.

"That didn't work!?" Sakuyamon asked. She flew back towards Gallantmon. She stopped as Gallantmon flew by closer.

"What didn't?" Takato asked, he flew right by Sakuyamon. He looked down at Justimon who stood there. WarGreymon flies forward to the defend the tired Digimon. Justimon doesn't move, but WarGreymon kept on the defense.

"Why did they stop?" Tai asked looking at the battle that was taking place.

"That attack, it's supposed to rid of dark energies." Renamon voice was heard. "I think this darkness is stronger than we think." She growled.

"Azulongmon did say that the Demon Lords power should not be underestimated." MegaGargomon came up. "I'm going to move him to the sky, I think I have an idea. But it might take some damage to the city." MegaGargomon puts his arms out. "Mega Barrage!" His arms started to fire. Justimon moved up as MegaGargomon's bullets followed. Justimon was way up in the air, Gallantmon shows up from behind.

Justimon turns around to face him. "Terra Force!" Justimon turns around. A big energy ball was coming for him. He turns around and then holds the ball back.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon attacks, the energy wave from his shield collides with Justimon. It pushes him forward to the Energy ball. It make a huge explosion as everyone closed by closed their eyes. A huge dust ball was made, Gallantmon looks closely waiting for movement. Takato spots something from the bottom of the dust cloud.

He sees Ryo's body falling down, "Ryo!" Sakuyamon goes down. Ryo opens his eyes, but they were black and red. Takato gasps, Rika didn't notice.

"Wait! Rika!" Takato snapped, Ryo was surrounded by data, he was now Justimon. Sakuyamon in shock as right in front of him. Justimon's special arm was now the Voltage Blade. Justimon slices, but Sakuyamon was pushed to the side. Gallantmon comes in front protecting himself with his own blade.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yells, Gallantmon's blade produces lightning and it strikes Justimon head on. Justimon moves back, his body shook as he was filled with lightning aura. "Ryo I know you're in there, if you keep on doing this, I will kill you." Takato growled.

Justimon stood in silence, it turned right and moved to the building. Takato looked in shock, but he followed. Justimon lands on a building, he turns back to Ryo and Monodramon. Ryo falls on the ground, he holds his head. "You don't control me!" He groaned. Envy from a distance looked surprised.

"Ryo?" Takato said as he separated from Gallantmon. "What wrong?" Takato asked seeing the young bow in pain.

"Kill me, Kill me now!" Ryo roared at Takato. He looked at his friend in pain, but from a distance Envy giggled.

"Wow, that girl's attack actually did something, but I'm still going to overpower her." Envy giggled. "Oh what's this, he is actually fighting back, let's change that shall we?" Envy's eyes glow green. Inside Ryo's mind, he was being tied down by energy shaped as ropes.

"Ryo!" Rika and Renamon ran by each other. Ryo got on his knees and fell on his hands. "Ryo, I know something is trying to control you. Fight it!" She screamed.

"Rika, Takato," Ryo got up. "Kill me!" He begged in pain. He screamed lowly as he holds his stomach.

"No! I won't, I can save you," Rika then touched Ryo's cheek. Ryo eyes widen as he looked at Rika. "You're stronger than this," Rika said, Ryo eyes widened.

"Rika," he smiled, then he screamed in pain out of no where. He moves back and screams while holding his head. He turns back to Justimon. He then goes for a kick towards Rika. Rika and Takato were speechless. WarGreymon then comes and hits Justimon off the building.

"I'm going to try to take him out!" WarGreymon immediately said. He then flew towards Justimon. Rika looked down.

"I couldn't do it," Rika said, "I thought it was over, but I can't save him." Rika shakes, but Takato sighed.

"It's not over, I guess the only thing to do is take him out." Takato turned around. "Get ready Guilmon!" Takato chanted, Guilmon nodded.

"You won't kill him right?" Rika asked turning her head towards Takato. Takato stopped, he suddenly turned to Gallantmon.

"I promise I won't," Takato said hesitantly, Gallantmon then goes towards the direction WarGreymon and Justimon were at.

"Rika..." Renamon tried to talk.

"I need a moment, I'm going to fight Ryo later on," Rika looked down. She bit her lip and tightened her fist.

"I almost lost control," Envy said, "but at least I get to see how this fight will turn out." Envy turned towards Gallantmon and WarGreymon against Justimon. WarGreymon aimed his right claw forward, Justimon moves back so he won't be penetrated by the claws.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fires, but Justimon Thunderclap arms takes the attack, but doesn't get any damage out of it. Gallantmon moves forward, he swings his blade down. Justimon moves back, then goes up in the sky. He keeps on moving making his hand to his Justice Burst arm.

"Got you now! Giant Missiles," a Giant missile from both sides collide with Justimon. An explosion is made. "Yeah!" Terriermon cheers. They all wait as the dust cloud clears. It shows Justimon with his Justice Burst hand being broken off. It only showed Justimon's normal hand.

"What!? I thought we did more damage!" Terriermon whined. Justimon hand then turned to his Thunderclap hand.

"Get ready guys!" WarGreymon screamed, Justimon went towards MegaGargomon. "Watch out!" Justimon kicks MegaGargomon. MegaGargomon moves back, both his feet grinding on the ground. MegaGargomon stopped and was holding his dented stomach.

"That took the air out of me!" MegaGargomon coughs, Henry holds his stomach, closing one eye and glaring at Justimon. "We can't give up!" Henry growled, "we won't!" MegaGargomon roars. He puts both his hands forward, facing and pointing at Justimon. "Mega Barrage!" Many missiles come out and hit Justimon's body. Justimon moves back lightly as his body gets surrounded by dust.

MegaGargomon stops and puts his hands down. "He has to be injured after that..." Henry says. "If he is not, I'm going to be so angry." Terriermon pants. The dust cleared, it revealed a Justimon who had scratches around his body.

"I expect a missing arm," Terriermon chuckled. Justimon jumps and heads for MegaGargomon.

"Here he comes!" Henry prepared for a fight. Justimon was right in front of his face. MegaGargomon moves back while Justimon swing his Thunderclap hand. "He was thinking of slapping us silly!" Terriermon snapped.

"Thunder Kick!" Sakuyamon came down and hits Justimon straight on. Justimon falls and gets smashed into the ground. "Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon points down her staff, blue flames comedown on Justimon's body. Sakuyamon stops, she pants heavily.

"Rika!" Gallantmon screamed, Sakuyamon turned around and Justimon was right there. He suddenly kicked her right on the face. "No!" Takato screamed, Sakuyamon was thrown to a building. Gallantmon heads that direction, but Justimon shows up in front of him. "Move out of the way!" Takato snapped.

Justimon swung his Thunderclap hand, Gallantmon moves down. WarGreymon then comes from the top and aims his claws towards Justimon. Gallantmon then moves towards the hole that Sakuyamon was in.

Gallantmon separates, Takato then runs to see where Sakuyamon was. He sees Rika on the ground with Renamon struggling to get up. "Rika!" Takato screamed, he slid down and checked on Rika. He holds her, her eyes open. "Are you okay?" Takato asked in shock.

"Takato..." Rika whispered, blood came out of her mouth. "My head hurts," she coughed.

"Damn it, you shouldn't have been reckless!" Takato snapped, Rika gave him a big smile.

"Don't worry,I'm not going to die, leave me here. You have to save Ryo," Rika whispered, Takato eyes widened. "Please..." she coughed.

"Okay," Takato holds onto Rika tightly.

"I'm going to take care of her, go and fight," Renamon said, Takato puts down Rika to rest.

"Thank you," Takato turned around, he bits his lip and glares. "Let's go Guilmon!" Takato started to run towards the opening in the building.

* * *

"What happened to Rika?"Ai asked looking at the television.

"She got hit," Jeri looked in fear.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ai asked. She shakes, Jeri then pats Ai's back in comfort.

"Yes," Jeri nervously smiled, "Rika is a strong girl, she is going to be okay." Jeri smiled at Ai, but Ai knew better.

"Damn it! I want to go!" Kazu snapped. "I can't take this anymore," Kazu got up.

"Stop!" Kenta snapped. "If you go you will only get in the way!" Kenta screamed.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" Kazu asked, "what if Rika is dying, what if Takato and Henry are in big trouble!?" Kazu asked, it got quiet, Kenta couldn't answer.

"I don't know," Kenta looked down, Kazu groans.

"Guardromon, come on we're going!" Kazu snaps. Kazu moves towards the door, but Kenta screams.

"No!" Kenta screamed. Kazu turns towards him, "your Digimon isn't Mega, let me go," Kenta says. "You need to protect these guys if anything happens." Kenta smiled.

"Okay," Kazu agreed.

* * *

"This isn't good," Tai looked up at the Digimons clashing. "WarGreymon is going to need my support. I just wish I could give him the strength to do so." Tai growled.

"You can," Joe said, Tai turned to him in confusion. "You have a bond with WarGreymon, you both are connected. Maybe you can't combine with your Digimon, but you two are connected!" Joe preached, Tai nodded.

"Yeah! We are connected!" Tai grinned. "I know I can help out WarGreymon somehow!"

"What's this guy made of, Super Iron?" WarGreymon asked, he backs up to MegaGargomon.

"I don't know, but that arm is dangerous, we also need to watch out with his kicks. We saw what they can do," MegaGargomon looks at the hole.

"I'm going to try to find a opening," WarGreymon flew forward. Justimon flies forward as he swings his Thunderclap hand. WarGreymon lowers and keeps moving forward. He turns around as does Justimon, they look at each other. WarGreymon eyes widen as a blast came down of Justimon and smashed him to the ground. The beam went away as Gallantmon was heading down.

"This is for hurting Rika! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon points his blade down and shock Justimon. Gallantmon stops, then Justimon puts his head down. Lightning filled his body, he was paralyzed. Justimon starts to move slowly, WarGreymon noticed.

"Here I go!" WarGreymon comes down. "Great Tornado!" WarGreymon spins, he then moves towards Justimon. Justimon moves his Thunderclap hand as it collides with WarGreymon's Great Tornado. It grinds while it moves Justimon back.

"You can do it!" Tai cheered, his eyes glowed red. WarGreymon then moved to the side as it broke the Thunderclap hand. Gallantmon and WarGreymon moves back, while Justimon stands looking at his Thunderclap hand break apart.

"We did it," Takato smiled, his eyes widens. Gallantmon was kicked right in the stomach. Takato coughs and gasps as does Gallantmon.

"Takato!" MegaGargomon screamed. Gallantmon drops on his knees. Justimon then kicks Gallantmon in the face making him move back. Justimon suddenly showed up from behind and kicked Gallantmon's back. Gallantmon coughs and falls forward.

Justimon stands over Gallantmon who split into Guilmon and Takato. Justimon's right hand now was his Voltage Blade. Justimon then drops the blade, everyone looks in shock. Justimon drops it as it hits a heart shaped shield.

"I'm here!" Kenta screamed, he was floating on a heart with MarineAngemon by him. "Don't worry guys, your greatest defense is here." Kenta grinned.

"Yes thank you!" Henry smiled, MegaGargomon then puts both his hands forward. "Mega Barrage!" Bullets come out of MegaGargomon's arms as they hits Justimon, but it only moved him back. "Giant missiles!" MegaGargomon releases both his missiles once again. They move quick and collide with Justimon.

Justimon comes out of the explosion, he looks up. WarGreymon had his hands up in the air. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon attacks as the ball hits and pushes Justimon back. It explodes while Justimon's body keeps on pushing back. Justimon stops and drops to his knees.

"This isn't good," Envy smirked.

Gallantmon was over Justimon, his shield was facing Justimon. "Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon screamed. The blast came out and hits Justimon straight on, an explosion happened. Gallantmon flies out, but MegaGargomon catches him. "Thank you," Gallantmon said.

"No problem," MegaGargomon said, the dust started to clear slowly. "I don't think he is done," Terriermon spoke.

"He is," Takato spoke, MegaGargomon lets down Gallantmon who splits. Takato falls to his knees and coughs. He almost completely collapses, but he tried to get up.

"You okay?" Tai runs over. WarGreymon was behind him. Joe walks over too, he was with Gomamon.

"Ryo..." Kenta comes over, still floating on MarineAngemon's heart shield. Everyone else looks, Ryo was fainted and on the ground, with an egg next to him.

"Ryo!" They all looked left, Rika was up, but getting supported by Renamon. Rika eyes widen when Envy shows up next to Ryo. Everyone in shock moves back a bit. Rika glares and growls, "get away from him!" She snaps walking closer.

"You actually didn't kill him," Envy laughed, "oh where are my manners, my name is Envy," she looked at Rika. "The one who controlled Ryo just now." Rika growled and glared.

"Back away from Ryo!" Rika gritted her teeth.

"No," Envy then kicked Ryo turning him around, Rika gasped. "He is still breathing," Envy giggled. Rika tried to go and hits Envy, but Renamon prevented her. "I don't want my lord to fight you guys just yet, but one day, for now..." a portal starts to grow below Ryo and Envy.

"Ryo!" Rika screamed trying to run towards the teen who was being taken away.

"The next time we meet, I will kill nearly all of you. I just hope you don't piss your pants." Envy giggled, "Rika right?" She turned to Rika who still glared at her. "Ryo belongs to me, I can make him do whatever I like, do you want to know how I broke him." Envy licked her lips.

"You bitch!" Rika screamed. "I'm going to kill you," Rika looked down. "I'm going to defeat you and take back Ryo!" She screamed.

"Sure, for now, I'll see all of you later, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Tai Kamiya, Joe Kido, Kenta Kitagawa and Rika Nonaka..." Envy smiled. "Enjoy your last moments of peace." She grinned, the portal took Ryo and her away.

"No," Rika falls on her knees. Renamon bends down to comfort her tamer.

"It's over," Tai said, "but it's just begun." He looks up at the night sky. "Joe tell me everything," Tai turned to Joe who nodded.

"Also, you guys from the other world. Go back to my dad's place, it's been a long night for all of you." Joe sighed, he looked at the disappointed faces of the Tamer Digidestined.

* * *

"You're okay?" A brunette nurse asked Davis, who had on patient clothing and bandages all around his chest and arms.

"Yeah, I feel a bit numb, but I'm okay." Davis smiled. Davis then showed a bit signs of pain, the nurse noticed immediately.

"You know, it's still early in the morning, how about you get some rest?" The nurse suggested.

"No thanks, I'm good." Davis looked out the window. _"I wonder what happened?"_ Davis asked thinking about last night.

"You got a visitor," the nurse called out, Davis turned, he saw Tai standing in front of him. Tai wore a black shirt, a blue sweater. He had on normal denim jeans and white with blue shoes.

"Taichi..." Davis mumbled. "What happened yesterday?" Davis asked.

"We beat Ryo, but he was taken away. Now it's not time for that, I need to tell you the background of the Digidestined you saw yesterday." Tai sat down on a chair.

"What about them? They are just Digidestined." Davis asked. "I mean they have weird evolutions, but other than that, how complicated can they be?" Tai breaths ready to explain.

"They are from another world," Tai spoke, Davis stopped. "In their universe, Digimon are a game to many, but in their world, the Digimon digivolve differently. They use cards for power ups. They have fought enemies who threatened them and their home. But about two days ago, the guy named Ryo disappeared. Then the girl Rika had a feeling in her heart, she knew something was wrong. She was right, she met the real Azulongmon. Azulongmon from our world was a copy, but that is something else. Well the real Azulongmon told them about the Demon Lords. Demon Lords are an evil group of Digimon, even stronger than the Sovereigns. The Sovereigns are a group of Digimon who control over the Digital Worlds in other universes. Also, they aren't the only Digidestined who need to fight these Demon Lords. Supposedly, we need to fight them. But now they are here." Tai finished.

"Since that Ryo kid is gone, does that mean they will leave?" Davis asked.

"Yes, but who knows we might see them again. They are trying to go after him. But they all made a deal, the day the Demon Lords strike, they will go." Tai explained.

"Does everyone else know? You know every other Digidestined?" Davis asked.

"Yes, they all do now," Tai smiled. All in a sudden Tai and Davis were being surrounded by spirals, they look in shock and try to get away from it.

* * *

"Azulongmon," Baihumon walked to his cliff. "They are going to make their move, we need to take them to the World of Darkness."

"I know, but I don't think they're ready," Azulongmon looked at Baihumon.

"I know they are not, but it's either that or their worlds start to crumble." Baihumon argued, Azulongmon closed his eyes as he glowed.

Baihumon looked down, he saw fifty-seven spirals rise from the ground. Then one of Azulongmon's orb went away from his arms. Then all of a sudden the spirals revealed to be the Digidestined from all four worlds.

"What!?" They all looked around.

"Digidestined! I know you have met with me!" Azulongmon said, everyone looked up. "I didn't think this will happen so early, but the Demon Lords are going to make their move soon. I don't want that, I don't want destruction to happen. So I'm going to send you to the World of Darkness, the home of the Demon Lords. You can meet each other over there, but once in that world, you must be very careful." Azulongmon informed, everyone looked confused.

"Digidestined, you will get new attire so don't worry about that." Azulongmon closed his eyes. Spirals then surrounded everyone once again. They all suddenly we gone once again. "Oh no!" Azulongmon started to concentrate. He lost another orb as he panted.

"What happened?" Baihumon asked.

"Those Demon Lords Digidestined, they interfere with the transfer, I thought they were going to be together, but they tried making them land to their area. I needed to stop that from happening." Azulongmon looks down.

"So why are you so worried?" Baihumon asked.

"They are spread out," he said, Baihumon looked in shock. Then all of a sudden a red and green orb rose from the cliff. Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon showed their selves.

"You fool, you just send Digidestined, weak ones too, to the most Dangerous Digital World of all time!" Zhuqiaomon roared. "We can't get them out now, they are stuck their forever!"

"I know! This isn't going according to plan," Azulongmon looked down.

"Of course it isn't! They were supposed to first gather up and team up. Now you send them off to that world! We can't do anything, because our lives are limited!" Zhuqiaomon snapped.

"I had to! I had to send them! Do you want the destruction that happened all those years ago?" Azulongmon roared back at Zhuqiaomon.

"Damn it!" Zhuqiaomon looked down. "If they all die, who's left?" He asked. "Who can save the world now? Who can save every other universe?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

"They won't fall," Ebonwumon said, "they aren't strong, but they are not weak either. They have pulled it off before, so don't worry." Ebonwumon said. "You need to have faith in these children." Ebonwumon closed his eyes.

Baihumon turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

"I need to do what must be done, I'm going to do that..." Baihumon walked away.

"Oh, well if you're going to do your thing, I guess I'm going to do mine." Zhuqiaomon then lost an orb. "Wow, I never felt such energy from my body surge at once." He laughed.

"What did you do?" Ebonwumon asked. Zhuqiaomon starts to look up while he was still panting.

"You're going to find out, but for now. All we can go is only watch the fight begin." Zhuqiaomon looked up at the crystal ball in the sky. It showed the World of Darkness. "Azulongmon, if they die now,you know the consequences right?" He asked.

"If they die, then we will die trying to save the worlds, but the thing is, we aren't as strong as we used to be."

* * *

"This is great," a person with a cloak on and a gray sign on his back said. "The Digidestined have landed in the World of Darkness.

"You still have to think about this, we still can't reach them. In other worlds our lords can travel to far distance, but in this world. They are only average Digimon." Another person said, he wore a black cloak, but with a red sign on his back.

"It doesn't matter, I mean look at this, our Lords might not be able to make portal and move their selves to the Digidestined, but they have power." A cloaked person with a green sign on the back said.

"Oh look, they are already waking up," A person with the yellow sign on the cloak said. It smiled looking up, "I knew the Sovereigns would be foolish enough to bring them here. We had a plan, but too bad he broke than, now they all spread out." It got up.

"We are still going to take them out," a white signed back cloak person said. "So who's going first?" it asked.

"I am," The red signed black cloak person got up.

"No, I will," a blue signed black cloak person got up too. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. In this world, I can finally release my lord." It walked.

"If you die, I'm going to laugh." Red signed chuckled. Blue signed looked back and gave him a evil glare. "Don't be so mad, not on me of course." He chuckled.

"Trust me, I'm not going to die," Blue signed then walked out of the building. "When it's all said and done, there will be a dead Digidestined." Blue signed walked off.

"This is then, the battle starts and those little brats will die." Green signed laughed as Blue aigned walked off.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was rushed and got to the point real fast, it was planned that way recently, so you can flame on that

On other things, chapters will get an expansion from here on out. I'm also going to try to chage the way I tell stories. I got no preview, but for now... review!


End file.
